


Any Objections?

by LadyBex



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathtub Sex, Dancing, Dominant Ben Solo, Drinking, Emotions have arrived, Exhibitionism, F/M, Falling In Love, Frustration, Leaving on a jet plane, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Miscommunication, Public Vaginal Fingering, Rey & Rose Tico Friendship, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Soft Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Submissive Rey, Sweet Ben Solo, Vaginal Fingering, Weddings, creepy neighbor, switch - Freeform, very consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBex/pseuds/LadyBex
Summary: Rey forgot her out-of-town roommate’s brother was coming to stay for a week, and it’s a pleasant surprise. She wants nothing more than to let him bend her over every surface in her apartment, and he wants nothing more than to consume her. As they go through the week, it becomes about more than amazing sex and multiple orgasms. Their hearts become involved, but can two very independent people in different parts of the country make it work? Add a wedding, meddling friends, estranged family and an epic storm...what more could you ask for?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 79
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one so be gentle 💜

Rey groggily stumbled into the kitchen, her mind completely occupied with brewing the perfect cup of coffee. She’d been out way too late last night with Rose and Jannah, looking for someone to break her dry spell. Had it really been two years? Rose may have joked about cobwebs forming down there, but Rey wasn’t sure she was wrong. Cobwebs were a definite possibility at this point. Morning light was streaming through the window over the sink, which was directly next to her beloved coffee pot. A strangled sound jerked her out of her haze and her head whipped up.

There, in her kitchen, was a vision. Her mouth dropped open. Did she dream him into reality? Was this reality? Was she still dreaming? His black hair was mussed like she’d run her hands through it  _ and truly _ she wanted to. His eyes looked like the whiskey she only drank when she was wasted, his lips like perfect pink pillows. Her eyes trailed down his neck and -  _ oh shit _ \- shirtless, which only emphasized how incredibly broad he was. Pale skin, scattered with tiny moles, biceps strong enough she could fantasize about him holding her up against the wall while he pounds into her. His toned stomach, the tiniest bit of belly just before the line of hair going down...into his gray sweatpants. Realizing she had just made a complete meal of him in her mind she snapped her eyes back up to see him doing the same thing, and she realized what she had worn to bed. 

Her lean body had filled out a bit since graduating college, and while she was happy to be financially stable and eat or drink whatever she wanted, it’d come with a little extra weight on her tits, hips, and a slightly rounded belly. Whereas other women may have fret over a few pounds, Rey took them as a beacon of light and happiness, of being far away from what many termed her “hopeless past”. But this morning, in her favorite old white cotton camisole and boy shorts, she knew her pajamas stretched just a bit in all the right places. She was about to rush back to her room to throw on some sweats when he spoke. 

His voice was deep and thick with sleep, “I’m Ben, sorry for startling you...I thought you’d be expecting me? Kaydel said you were ok with me staying here? I’m sorry, I can go -“

At the mention of her roommate, who was currently getting her graduate degree abroad, Rey’s brain suddenly fired up again and she slapped her hand to her forehead, “Of course -she did ask if it was ok and I completely forgot. It’s perfectly fine, truly, I am so sorry I wasn’t here to welcome you.” Rey forced her mouth closed before she rambled herself into actual embarrassment. She had lived with Kaydel the entire two years since she graduated college and never once had Kaydel mentioned that her older brother was a literal god. Rey cleared her throat. “Would you like some coffee? I’m not alive until I have some.” 

Ben blinked and nodded. “I was looking for the coffee when you came in...and I’d be happy to make breakfast too, if you’re hungry.” Rey’s heart was directly through her stomach, if her blinding smile was any indication. He was determined to keep his cool. Later, he’d rip into Kaydel for not telling him how gorgeous her roommate is. He almost passed out when she walked in and he held his breath as his eyes wandered over her luscious body. He wasn’t a fool, many women were beautiful, but her energy filled the room like sunshine and clean sheets and springtime flowers. She was a goddess. He had no idea how long he could keep his dick from making a grand entrance but he wasn’t going to ruin this fantasy. She’d make him coffee, he’d make her breakfast, and if his brain wanted to pretend this is what his life was then who was he to stop it. 

He opened the fridge and grabbed some eggs, bacon, sausage and milk. While she got the coffee brewing he found the pancake batter and pans he needed. He felt her eyes on him, but he wasn’t sure he could look at her and not ravish her on the stovetop so he kept his eyes on the food. They quietly moved around the kitchen the next little while, him cooking and her pouring coffee and setting the little table in the kitchen. He knew he’d have to talk to her again but he didn’t know what to say that wasn’t wildly inappropriate for someone he’d just met. Luckily, she took control - conversation wasn’t his strong point, anyway. 

Rey took a long sip of her coffee and gathered her courage to speak to him again. Reminding herself that she spoke to people constantly, and competently, in her daily life, she lightly asked, “What are you in town for this week, if you don’t mind me asking?” He straightened just slightly before responding, “My closest childhood friend is getting married, and I need to be here this week to make sure their suits are perfect and...I’m the best man.”  _ To make sure their suits are perfect? _ Rey wondered, but carried on, “Oh! That’s exciting. I’m in a wedding this weekend as well. My close friend from foster care is getting married. It must be the weekend for weddings.” Ben nodded, with a wry glance at her and responded, “Isn’t  every weekend after a certain age?”

Rey’s answering laugh tinkled through the kitchen and he smiled in reaction at her joy. Her friends said her curiosity would get the best of her one day and she knew it was true, but she just  _ had _ to ask, “What did you mean, about the suits being perfect?” He plated their food and carried it to the table before casually answering, “I designed them, so I want them to be perfect. Especially for my lifelong friend, you know?” Rey’s mouth fell open and her brain stopped working entirely. He’s a designer?! She sat gracelessly and started shoveling food in her mouth before she could say something ridiculous. Rey swallowed and looked up to see him watching her carefully. She pressed her napkin to her lips before responding, “Yes that makes total sense...sorry it just caught me off guard that you’re a designer. I don’t know what I was expecting.” She was expecting lumberjack, or fireman, or something physically demanding, given his size.

Ben watched a blush spread from her cheeks down to her neck and to the crevice between her breasts and all he wanted to do was follow it with his tongue. He looked back at her and nodded in answer, not wanting to be rude, and held in his groan as she licked her lips. She puffed out a little breath and said, “The syrup is really sticky...it just gets everywhere, you know?” “Yeah”, he ground out harshly.  _Shit_ ,  he thought as he heard his voice, _keep it together_ _._

Rey heard his voice and knew he was as affected as she was. There was no denying he could take her any way he wanted, she wasn’t going to lie to herself. She finished her food and took her plate to the sink, thinking about her dildo stuck to the side of her shower wall. It’d been a while since she’d used it, wallowing in her misfortune the way she’d been, but now she was considering the man sitting at the table and wondering if she could get him to fuck her senseless. She slowly walked back to the table and silently took his plate and fork while he remained seated.  


He turned to tell her she didn’t have to do that and every thought left his mind when he realized he was eye level with her tits. He’d done a great job keeping his eyes above her chest only but now it’s like his eyes were magnetized to her body. Seeing her dark pink nipples poking straight through the thin white camisole made his dick harden. He kept his hands on the table, his eyes on her. He was so close to snapping and he knew he was too intense, too dark, for her. For her light. He didn’t know how to be vanilla; plain wasn’t in his vocabulary. If he moved he was going to fuck her into the next century, leave her boneless and breathless and full of him. His eyes followed her back to the sink and she slowly turned back towards him.

Rey’s decision made, she turned back to face him. Slightly tilting her head and taking a step towards him, she asked him, “Do you want to shower? You can go first, and I’ll wait a bit for the hot water...you must be busy today.” His lips pursed slightly before he answered, “I don’t actually have plans today because traveling is so uncertain now...but I think I’ll sit here a little longer.” Ben didn’t say he had to sit there because he had been imagining fucking her so hard her eyes crossed, but she pushed. “Ben I insist, you’re my guest and you should go first.” 

He would not snap. He would keep it together. “Rey, I believe that a lady should always  _ go _ _first_.” Rey’s breath caught - had she imagined his emphasis? Was he flirting with her? She took a deep breath and another step toward him, “Regardless of who  goes first, we both have to, and I refuse to go first.” 

He snapped.

“You  _ refuse_? Come here.” His dark eyes flashed in front of her as she approached the table, like she was being pulled by a string and had no will of her own. But she wanted this, and with him. Whatever she could convince him to give her. 

She had no idea how much that would be. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...didn’t go the way I expected it to. EMOTIONS have made an entrance, which surprised me but gotta let them do them. I hope you enjoy this and I’m truly running away now. 
> 
> And thank you to Trin 💜 This wouldn’t happen without you!

He watched her slowly approach him. She stopped right beside him and he shifted slightly in his chair, moving one of his thighs between her legs. His dark eyes took her in. Her thin white boyshorts, pulled across her mound, outlining her lips, not quite covering her ass cheeks. Her soft white camisole, clinging to her stomach and taut across her breasts, her nipples prominent and almost completely visible. He wanted to rip her tiny, almost transparent clothes off her. He met her eyes and said in a gravelly tone, “You don’t  refuse me, pussycat. I didn’t get up because all morning the only thing I can think about is ripping your clothes off and fucking you senseless. I was trying to be respectful, and keep my distance, but you didn’t listen and now I have to teach you a lesson.”

_ He’s going to teach her a lesson?! _ Rey was positively trembling. She’d been looking for someone to end her dry spell but Ben sounded like he was about to give her the dicking of a lifetime. She was so thankful she’d shaved and lotioned up last night, even if she needed a shower, she still was soft and ready to go. Her breath was shallow and she could feel the wetness already seeping out of her and into her boyshorts. He was so close he would without a doubt be able to tell. As though he could read her mind, he took a finger and traced the seam of her lips. His lips curving in a wicked smile, he looked up at her and leaned back in his chair, “Ahh, it looks like you want me to teach you a lesson.” Her eyes darted down to his sweatpants, noting the absolute circus tent he had and she shivered at the thought of being impaled by him. He was massive, and she knew she’d feel him for days. 

Abruptly he stood, so close to her that his chest was pressed against hers and she reached out to grab him right as his arm wrapped around her to grab her ass and pull her directly against him. She felt him pressing against her, hard and thick, and she instinctively rolled her hips against his, letting her head drop back as a moan escaped her. He chuckled darkly above her, taking his other hand and tracing a finger down her throat to her camisole, pulling it down slightly before tracing back up to her neck, still fully exposed with her head tipped back. His hand gently wrapped around her neck and he leaned down to her ear and in a low voice promised her, “If you listen and obey, you’ll get everything you want. I won’t force myself on you, nor will I be offended if you decide you don’t want to do this. Are you ready and willing?”

“I’m ready and willing.” 

  
Ben looked up, directly out of the window in front of him, and saw a pair of eyes staring back at him. He slowly looked back to Rey, taking her hair in his hand and tilting her head toward the window while he licked a stripe up her neck. “Look, pussycat, someone is interested in what we’re doing.” She breathed in a little deeper, “The apartments are...mirror images. His is the same as mine.” Ben let go of her hair and ass, her feet fully hitting the floor again. “Go stand in front of the sink”, he commanded, and she quickly walked to the sink, unsure of where this game was going.

He walked up behind her, pressing her hips into the counter as he grinded his cock into her ass cheeks. He could lose himself in her ass, it was so round and perfect, and he already had plans to watch it bounce up and down on him multiple times today. Ben leaned down to kiss her neck, like he had done it a thousand times before, knowing just the right spots to give her goosebumps. Somehow Rey’s nipples hardened even more and the fabric against her was driving her mad. She moved her shoulders slightly to try to move the fabric and he yanked her head back by her hair. “No, you get what I give you and not one thing more, do you understand?” She nodded. 

“Use your words.”

“Yes sir, I understand.” 

“Good girl.”

He went back to kissing her neck. His hands roved up and down her sides, up and down her arms, everywhere but the places she needed them to relieve this building ache inside of her. He told her she’d have everything she wanted if she obeyed but it was so hard to obey when she really just wanted to ride him on the floor. His voice cut through her thoughts, “Is your neighbor still watching?” Oh, the neighbor, she had forgotten about him completely. “Yes, he’s still watching”, she breathed out. “Good, keep eye contact with him, do you hear me? No matter what, don’t close your eyes and don’t break eye contact”, Ben told her as his hands finally came around to cup her breasts. He slid his fingers over her so lightly it almost felt as though she were imagining it, and her breathing became more shallow as he continued to tease her and she continued to hold her neighbor’s gaze. Her neighbor, who could clearly see Ben marking her neck and shoulders, his hands on her tits, and Rey’s pleasure. She’d never done anything like this before and it was exhilarating and terrifying and she was so wet she could feel her slick on her thighs. She didn’t think she’d ever been this turned on in her entire life. 

Suddenly lightning tore through her and she gasped, feeling him pluck and twist her nipples at the same time. Her knees started to give out and he slotted a thigh between her legs to hold her up. “Already weak, pussycat? We’ve just started” he whispered as he licked the delicate shell of her ear. No man had ever played a game with her as long as he had, and he didn’t seem anywhere near close to fucking her. His hands moved down to her hips and he pulled away from her only enough to pull her hips out from the counter, and he moved her hands into position on the edge of the counter. He put his hands back on her hips and said in a low voice, “Do not move. Stay upright and keep watching him.” Rey, remembering to speak, said “yes sir.” Ben backed away from her, and pulled her boyshorts down her legs. She stepped out of them and planted her feet back in the same position he’d put them. 

Ben looked at her peachy ass like he had just found a pot of gold. It was so tempting to take a bite out of, he let himself do it and was rewarded with a little yelp from Rey. He sank to his knees and what he saw had him rethinking his entire plan. He could fuck her now and she’d be happy but...he told her he’d give her everything she wanted, so he gave his cock a couple quick strokes before leaning in and licking her from ass to clit. She moaned so loudly before she caught herself and bit it back. Ben took a finger, placed it gently on her clit, and said, “If you withhold from me what’s mine, I’ll withhold from you what’s yours. When you feel something, I want to know, and I want to hear you moan and scream, do you understand?” His finger barely on her clit and not moving at all was driving her MAD, she was so close but so far away, however she knew if she moved she wouldn’t come soon, period. “Yes sir, I understand”, she answered in a ravaged voice. 

The second she answered him his finger made a tight circle around her clit and she moaned again. Her neighbor had to know what Ben was doing but he was not moving, and Rey couldn’t move. Was she really going to have an orgasm in front of this man she didn’t know? Her answer came quickly as Ben slid a finger inside her and licked her before taking his soft lips and suctioning them around her clit. She could feel it building inside her as he added a second finger, never letting his mouth off her clit and rhythmically moving his fingers in and out of her tight cunt. She was so wet it’d be embarrassing if she didn’t think it’s exactly what he wanted from her. A third finger slid in just as he started pushing into her hard, bending his fingers slightly to rub inside her at just the right angle. His mouth started sucking her in a faster rhythm and she started moaning as she rolled her hips into him, no longer able to stand perfectly still. Her eyes still locked on the neighbor, she felt Ben notch just perfectly so as she rolled her hips she got his tongue and his nose, and it pushed her straight over the edge. 

She’d never come with her eyes open before but she screamed her pleasure with eyes wide open, chanting Ben’s name while obeying his command. Her body was shaking and she felt like she’d just ran a marathon, but the pleasure was overtaking her brain and all she could think was that he hadn’t even properly fucked her yet and she was so far gone. He was going to completely ruin her. 

Ben rose up and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Did you like that pussycat? Did you like having my face between your thighs, covered in your juices, while a stranger watched you come?” As he spoke, Rey flushed a deeper pink and looked down at his arm wrapped around her. “Yes, I liked it”, she whispered. He nuzzled into her hair, sliding his hands under her camisole to squeeze her tits and told her, “I knew you’d like it, baby. You may not realize it but I knew you were a little exhibitionist when you decided to keep your transparent clothes on all during breakfast. Slutty girl, tempting me all throughout breakfast with your pink nipples and ass hanging out. I knew then you needed a fat cock.” 

She didn’t know it was possible to be as ready to be fucked as she was. Rey was positively dripping even though she just came, and all she wanted him to do was fuck her into the floor. Or the wall. The counter. Location didn’t matter. She  _ needed _ him in a way she’d never needed anyone before. He let go of her and said, “Get on all fours.” She immediately dropped down to the floor and looked back to him for further instruction. “Crawl to the sliding glass door in front of the balcony.” She’d never understood why girls liked to be controlled in the bedroom, but her friends had often talked about the thrill of it. Now she knew, she thought as she crawled to balcony doors. Her breasts swayed gently and her pussy shined pink in the sunlight. She stopped in front of the doors and spread her knees a little further, arched her back a little more, to give him a better view. Her only thought now was pleasing him, and being pleased in return. “Good girl”, he purred from behind her.

He stayed behind her as he gave her the next couple commands, “Sit up on your knees - good - now take off your top.” She dragged her top over her head and sat in front of the sliding glass doors, completely naked. “Turn, and put your hands behind you.” She turned so her profile was facing the doors, and put her hands behind her back. She felt something cold and before she realized what had happened, her wrists were cuffed behind her. She was in a delicate position, which he obviously knew and relished based on the smirk he had as he walked around to stand in front of her. His cock was eye level with her now and although he hadn’t commanded her, she leaned forward and nuzzled her face into him. 

His smirk turned into a full on devilish grin. “I knew pussycat was the right name for you,” he said as he stroked the side of her face. Rey whimpered and opened her mouth over his sweatpants trying to pull them down with her teeth, wanting to get his cock in her mouth so badly. He took one hand and pulled her head back by her hair, leaned down and said, “I’ll give you what you want, little slut, just be careful what you wish for.” His other hand pulled the front of his sweats down and his cock was bared for her. She lunged toward it, hanging heavy and thick in front of her with beads of precum sliding out, but forgot he had her by the hair. He yanked her head up to him and growled, “I’m gonna fuck your face and you’re gonna take it all” before letting go of her and sliding his cock in her hot, wet mouth until he hit her throat. He put his hands on each side of her head, burying his fingers in her long, loose locks, and started thrusting. Each thrust was a little harder, a little deeper, and she was afraid she wasn’t going to make it. Tears were streaming out of her eyes and she reminded herself to breathe out of her nose, but she felt so alive. He started fucking her face hard and she moaned out her pleasure, spreading her thighs in a failed attempt to get some friction on her swollen clit. She felt him get wilder with his thrusts and knew he’d be coming soon. She wished she could cup his balls but with her hands cuffed she was nothing but a hole for him to fuck. She shouldn’t like that as much as she did. 

“Fuck, you perfect little slut, I’m gonna cum...so hard...”, he ground out as he held her head tightly while he wildly bucked into her, and she felt him still while he pumped cum down her throat. She sucked him completely dry and looked up at him. He cupped the side of her face and pulled out of her mouth, completely spent. 

She had dripped onto the tile floor, and as he leaned down to uncuff her he saw her little puddle. “Pussycat... did you make a mess?” His eyebrows were raised and his face was smug. “Yes sir, I did. I couldn’t help it”, Rey said while looking up at him through her wet eyelashes. “Maybe not, but clean up your mess.” He nodded his head toward the floor and she slowly lowered her face and started licking up her leaked juices. She squeezed her thighs tightly together so she didn’t continue to leak and soon she was done and looking back up at him. 

He held his hand out to her and he pulled her up. The second she was on her feet he whipped her around so her back was flush against his front and he had one hand on her neck and the other on her cunt. He was stroking into her, rubbing her clit and spreading her juices up and down her slit. He had a tight hold on her throat so she couldn’t move, and he was almost punishing when he started fucking her again with his fingers. He murmured into her ear, “I know you like this, slut, I can feel you clenching on my fingers, being naked in front of this window, after your whore mouth sucked me off, in this window for anyone to see...c’mon pussycat show me how much you like it, you’re such a good slut...” No one had ever spoken to her like this  _ in her entire life _ , and fuck she loved it so much. 

Rey went wild, thrusting her hips against his fingers and moaned, “Fuck Ben, fuck, yes, please let me be your slut, I need your cock so bad, fuck baby fuck me”. His palm pressed against her clit and in a few solid strokes she’d come again, soaking his hand. Keeping his other hand on her throat, he brought his juice soaked fingers back to his mouth and licked them clean. She was limp against him, and he leaned down to slide an arm under her back and knees, carrying her into the living room. 

Rey truly thought she’d died. Nobody could have this much pleasure and not have died. She realized that she was sitting on his lap in her comfy reading chair in the living room. He was lightly stroking her back with one hand, her slit with the other. She had never come three times before with anyone else, and she wasn’t sure it was even possible. She stammered out, “I...Ben, I don’t know...if I can again? I don’t think I can come again.” Ben’s hand stopped for a split second before he calmly replied, “Pussycat, you’re not here to think. You’re here to be fucked. I decide how many orgasms you have, and you’ll come as many times as I want.” 

Her eyes darkened as she took in his commanding tone and god-like features.  _Fuck_ _it_ , she thought. Rey leaned in and kissed his neck, completely overwhelmed with her desire for this man and all the ways he made her feel. She licked at his earlobes and nibbled at his jaw, running her hands down his chest and biceps. 

He sat back and let her worship him, legs spread wide to give his dick plenty of room, and he could sense her arousal building. He laughed inwardly when she thought to tell him she was done having orgasms. He was going to give her at least two more this round and then he planned to fuck her in the shower, in her bed, and finally on that little fucking table they ate on this morning. 

She rolled her hips against his as she bit his pec and he growled and thrust up against her. His cock slid through her slick and pushed against her clit, making her whine for more. She lifted to line him up and his voice, like velvet over steel, stopped her. “What’ddya think you’re doing?” She shut her eyes and raised her hand to trace up his abdomen until she cupped his cheek. She didn’t  _ know _ him, but he was hers. She’d played his game, enjoyed it (more than enjoyed it but words were hard to come by right now) and now she wanted to fuck him.  _ She could submit to him, but could he submit to her?  _ she wondered, gathering her confidence. She was about to find out. 

“I think I’m about to take what’s mine, and that’s you,” she whispered huskily in his ear before taking his earlobe between her teeth, nibbling her way down his neck. He moved beneath her and she flattened her body to his, pushing him against the back of the chair and slamming his hands up on either side of his head. “Don’t. Move.” She gazed hotly into his eyes and he slowly nodded, allowing her to take over. A surge of power shot through her at this victory and she bit down on his shoulder as her hands went wild over his arms and chest. All she wanted to do since the moment she’d set eyes on him was touch him and he’d denied her this entire time. He was breathing harshly under her, eyes following her every move, and she wanted to be his undoing. 

He’d never had anyone care to touch him or  _ take _ him the way Rey was doing. Ben ached to be wanted the way she seemed to want him but they didn’t even know one another, this was just a convenient hookup...wasn’t it? He wasn’t sure what was going on anymore. Rey moved over him and slid his cock through her folds, and every thought flew out of his head. She soaked him in her juices before sexily sliding down his body, stopping just when she had him nestled between her tits. “Fuck Rey”, he ground out, unable to keep his eyes off her. He was so slick with her, he slid up and down with ease and it felt amazing but nothing could compare to how it looked. It was the hottest fucking thing he’d ever seen, and in that moment all he wanted was to do whatever she wanted him to for the rest of his life. 

“Do you like that, baby?”, she asked, looking up at him through her lashes and smiling sweetly. “Fuck, pussycat, I’ve never seen anything so hot. You’re so - oh  _ FUCK _ ,” he moaned out, watching her drop her chin and open her mouth, so he slid right into her mouth as she titty fucked him, up and down, in and out. Right when he thought he was going to have to beg her to stop she stood and trailed her fingers over his thighs, leaning over him. She was a true vision. Her breasts were hanging gently, her mahogany hair falling down around her and her thighs slicked with her arousal. 

Watching him look at her was addicting, and she’d never known the kind of look he was giving her, like she was being caressed by someone’s eyes. She felt a blush heat her cheeks, which didn’t fit the temptress she was determined to be, so she climbed back on him and before he could blink, sank down on him. Rey felt like she should’ve thought about it a little more because  _ holy shit he was huge _ but it was glorious. Her body shuddered on him as she adjusted to his size, and she realized he was gripping her hips so tightly she’d definitely be bruised tomorrow. His eyes were tightly shut and his breathing was harsh. Rey leaned forward slightly and Ben opened his eyes to watch her move on him. As she bounced up and down, her tits clapped together and she swore she felt him all the way in her throat. She’d never felt so sexy as she did riding him.

He couldn’t believe how she took him all at once, and if he were lesser he’d have come right then. Her eyes were glazed over and he wanted nothing more than to feel her come on his cock. He reached out and started to rub tight circles on her clit.

Rey felt her entire body start to shake as his fingers worked their magic on her and he was so deep inside her, hitting places she’d only dreamed of before. She was so close when she felt his hands tighten again on her hips and he thrust hard up into her once, twice and she came all over him the third time. She moaned out his name, almost in a chant, and fell against his chest. 

Ben stood up, cock still buried inside her, and walked back to her bedroom. Her door was open, he walked in and put her in the center of the bed. Before she knew what had happened, he’d flipped her over, thrust deep inside her and started fucking her like he owned her. His hand was between her shoulders holding her down while his other hand held her ass up so he could pound away at her. She felt completely overstimulated, but she couldn’t deny the pleasure streaking through her body. He reached down to rub her clit and she cried out. “No baby, no, I can’t, I can’t...”, Rey moaned but Ben didn’t stop. “Yes baby, you know there’s another one in there for me. One more, give it to me and I’ll fill you up”, Ben ground out as he fucked into her. He needed her to come again before he came, and he didn’t even know why but it was driving him to hold out. Her body was full of sparks, ready to combust for him. She was so close somehow, then suddenly she fell straight over the edge. She screamed, tears coming out of her eyes and in the back of her mind she felt his fingers digging into her hips as he came deep inside her. 

She collapsed onto the bed. The entire experience was emotionally exhausting for Rey. She had been prepared for sex, not this kind of deep fucking that went beyond her pussy into her heart and mind. It was truly terrifying to someone like Rey, who had tons of acquaintances but very few true friends. Ben reappeared in front of her with a rag, cleaning her up before crawling in bed behind her and wrapping his body around hers. She knew she needed to use the bathroom but she couldn’t make herself get up yet. He was like a drug, and she felt like the addict. 

He knew she was shaken, so he held her close and nestled into her hair, letting her calm down before he softly spoke. “Rey, I hope...that was ok, and I wasn’t too...” 

“Intense?”, Rey returned, almost in a whisper. His heart sank. He knew he wasn’t easily handled, it’s what made him so amazing at his job - headstrong drive and a controlling nature but he knew it wasn’t a trait women wanted. They’d told him. Many times. “Yeah, intense. Listen, I’m sorry, I can stay at a hotel -“ 

“Why would you do that?” She interrupted. He was uncertain of what was happening, not for the first time that day. He cautiously said, “Because I overstepped?” She rolled over and saw the flush on his cheeks, his teeth worrying his bottom lip and realized he felt like his intensity was something to be ashamed of. 

“Oh, Ben, no...I...I loved every second of it. I’ve never felt so amazing in my life, and it’s thanks to you,” she swallowed, “I’d really like it if you would stay.” 

Ben could have cried. “I’d love to stay.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah, sweetheart,” he started in a gravelly tone, “I can’t do too much of that without needing you again.” Rey hummed her agreement and wrapped her arms around him. They stood forehead to forehead, holding one another for a long time, each thinking how raw it felt to simply be held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ran away with me and I hope you enjoy it 💜 thank you so much for your encouragement and comments and kudos, it really means the world to me

Rey smiled shyly, which was absurd considering what they just did. Ben slowly smiled back, and she was struck by how beautiful of a man he was. She wasn’t sure how she was going to share the apartment with him the rest of the week without trying to climb him every time he looked at her. His hand moved up her back and she brought her eyes up to meet his.

“Come in the shower with me?” Ben asked quietly. Rey nodded. They crawled out of bed and he led her to Kaydel’s bathroom. Rey didn’t need to use her roommate’s bathroom, having one of her own, but Kaydel had the bigger bedroom and bathroom because it was her flat. Rey was just a renter, but she’d eyed Kaydel’s big tub a time or two. Ben turned the shower on and Rey realized all Ben’s items were perfectly put away on the counter and in the shower, which was odd for someone just staying a week wasn’t it? Rey didn’t unpack unless she was staying at least a month. It was all so...neat and orderly. Ben motioned for her to step in, so she did and he stepped after her. The walls were tiled in a pretty blue and white pattern, and there was even a tiled seat at the back. 

Ben turned Rey to face him and tilted her head up towards him so the water ran down her hair, intending to wash it for her, but he got lost in her hazel eyes. They stood for a moment, gazing at one another, before he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back before smiling into his lips. 

“What’s so funny?” Ben asked, pulling back with a small smile. 

“I just realized that was our first kiss and it seems very tame for the kind of day we’ve had so far,” she teased. He grinned and yanked her body against his, “I have to keep you on your feet, sweetheart.” 

_ Sweetheart _ , she mentally melted, that was it - she was officially a goner for this man. Rey knew she was blushing but before he could call attention to it she dipped her head back into the water. He massaged the shampoo and conditioner into her hair before she did the same for him. It felt so luxurious to be in this fantasy world with this fantasy man, but she had lived enough for two lifetimes already and she was going to enjoy every second of this. 

He gently soaped her body and made her get out and stay warm before quickly finishing his wash and getting out. He wasn’t sure what they were supposed to do now. Ben usually left immediately after hooking up, but he was staying here all week and he  _ wanted _ to spend time with Rey. He wanted to learn everything about her and see her bright smile over and over. He ran a hand through his hair in thought, and heard her inhale sharply. He looked up to find her eyes pinned to his body and he knew he couldn’t have her again right now, but if she kept looking at him that way he was going to need to step back in the shower to cool down. She approached him and trailed her fingers down his abdomen before leaning into him. The hand that had been frozen in his hair came down around her back as she rose up on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his, sliding her fingers through his wet hair. He pulled her tightly against him and slid his tongue gently against her lips. She parted her lips for him and he licked inside her mouth before he groaned and pulled back, placing his forehead against hers. 

“Ah, sweetheart,” he started in a gravelly tone, “I can’t do too much of that without needing you again.” Rey hummed her agreement and wrapped her arms around him. They stood forehead to forehead, holding one another for a long time, each thinking how raw it felt to simply be held. 

A loud banging jerked them from their reverie and Rey ran to the living room to see what was going on, Ben hot on her heels. 

“REY! Are you in there?! Open up!” 

“Oh noooooo”, Rey groaned out, “what time is it?!” 

Ben answered, “Uh...1pm.”

Rey cracked the door open to see Rose standing in a huff. “What happened to you?! I couldn’t reach you and I called you and texted a million times and you never responded; I was worried something bad had happened! And why aren’t you opening the damn door?!” Rose shoved the door open and barged in, stopping short when she spotted Ben with his towel slung around his waist. Her eyebrows lifted to her hairline. She turned around to face Rey and smugly said, “Looks like something did happen...” 

Ben chose that moment to back out of the living room and escape to Kaydel’s room. He wasn’t sure if Rey wanted anyone to know about him, wait - to know  _ what _ about him? He has no right to assume he knew what she was thinking or what she wanted. He also needed to let Poe know he’d arrived safely and meet up with him to look at the suits. Poe was the one friend that refused to let Ben fall out of his life and Ben appreciated that now that he had grown up. Losing touch with everyone and making it on his own in one of the biggest cities of the world was no small feat, and he felt immeasurable pride at what he’d accomplished. His nanna Padmé would have been so proud. She was so classy and was the one that taught him about sewing and style. She taught him to understand the difference between being fashionable and having style, which is what he built his brand off of. His parents hadn’t understood and he’d gotten a lot of ignorant comments from friends, which he somewhat expected. It wasn’t normal in his world to leave everything behind for what drove your heart and soul but he’d done it and his fashion house was a household name. Amidala was exclusive, and he wouldn’t let his longest friend wear anything but one of his designs. Poe and his fiancée, Finn, were two of the most beautiful men he’d seen. He was always aware of beauty, his empire depended on it. In all his years, though, he never thought anyone was as beautiful as his nanna Padmé...until he met Rey. 

~~~~~

Rey brushed past Rose on her way to her room with Rose sauntering in the room behind her and closing the door. “I’m so sorry for missing lunch, Rose”, Rey started, “I completely lost track of time and I feel terrible about it.” 

Rose grinned at her, “I bet you did lose track of time with that absolute tree of a man! Who even is he?! I thought you went home alone last night!” 

“I did! Remember how I told you Kaydel’s brother was coming to stay...” Rey trailed off.

“NO”, gasped Rose. 

Rey bit her lip and nodded. “He was here this morning and I had completely forgotten he was coming, so I walked into the kitchen and there he was and...”, Rey trailed off, with a dreamy look on her face. Rose watched her for a moment before pursing her lips together to keep from outright grinning. This was  exactly what Rey needed, and Rose would go out of her way to make sure it lasted as long as possible. 

Rose cleared her throat, “So, uh, we still need to go shop for dresses for the rehearsal dinner and reception.” 

Rey sighed, “I know, and I swear I wasn’t bailing on you even if shopping isn’t my strong point.” 

Rose laughed, “I’d have bailed on me for him, especially after  _ two years _ .” 

Rey pulled on a tiered miniskirt that was white with tiny black dots. It had reminded her of a Dalmatian when she saw it and admittedly it was one of her favorite casual items. The fall weather had hit in full force so she decided on a fitted black mock turtleneck crop top, accentuating all her best features. Rose gave her an approving nod and Rey quickly brushed through her damp hair before adding mousse for texture, clipping one side back with a large pearl encrusted barrette. She swiped on some pink lip gloss and a few coats of mascara and turned to face Rose, eyebrows raised in question. 

Rose smirked and said, “Oh honey, you are absolutely  _ glowing _ . You need to get laid more often.”

Rey couldn’t even be mad. She giggled and replied, “That’s the plan.”

Rey and Rose walked out of her bedroom and back to the living room. Ben was sitting on the edge of the couch in fitted dark jeans and a white tank, his wet hair combed back. He looked nervously at Rose before turning his eyes to Rey. She was an angel. Her skin was glowing, her eyes were shining, her smile was beaming and she was the embodiment of all things good and holy. He could look at her all day -  _ oh shit ,  how long had he been staring at her? _ He blinked and shook his head slightly to shake him out of his daze before speaking. “I hope I didn’t ruin your plans,” he said looking between Rey and her friend. 

“Hi, I’m Rose,” Rose said, sticking her hand out to shake. 

Ben extended his hand and replied, “Ben Solo. Nice to meet you.” 

Rose smiled, “Likewise. We’re actually headed out now, right Rey?” 

Rey nodded and explained, “We’ve gotta get dresses for the rehearsal dinner and reception.” 

Ben tilted his head to the side, looking at her. “No.”

Rey blinked. “Ah - pardon? What do you mean, ‘no’?” 

Ben shook his head. “No. I’ll dress you.” Rey’s eyes widened. She recalled Kaydel’s family was wealthy and had been for generations now. Her grandmother had been royalty of some sort when she was very young and Kaydel’s pictures of her were exquisite. Rey knew without a doubt she and Rose couldn’t afford the kind of clothing that Ben made. “Ben, that’s so kind. We would love to wear something you designed but...that’s really out of our budget.” 

He smirked at her. “It’s a gift; I want you in my clothes.” Rey inhaled, eyes darkening, telling him without words that she also wanted to be in his clothes. 

Rose cleared her throat and they both startled. “Ben, that’s amazingly kind and we’re happy to take you up on this but the wedding is this Friday and it’s Monday.” Ben nodded, “Ok let’s get started.” 

He rummaged through the bag of necessities he took with him everywhere, got both their measurements and then pulled out his iPad. Two hours later he was certain they’d seen everything he’d ever designed, both male and female, and he wasn’t sure they were any closer to making a choice than they were when they started. Rose finally chose her dresses and left in as much a rush as she arrived, yelling about meeting her sister for dinner and she’d be back in a couple days for her dresses. Rey shut the door behind Rose and came to sit beside him on the couch, leaning her head on his shoulder before scrolling lazily through the gowns again. 

Ben had made a decision, now to just get Rey to agree. “Rey,” he started, “I want to dress you.” Rey hummed in agreement and he knew she didn’t understand what he was saying. “No, sweetheart, I want to choose the dresses you wear. I want to dress you,” Ben explained. Rey lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him. He looked so earnest and somewhat nervous, but she knew based on his designs and the photos that he had a magnificent eye. She could trust him on this. “Ok,” Rey agreed. She was rewarded with a full smile, ear to ear, making him look boyish in a way she’d never have believed. “Yeah?” He asked her. She giggled, “Yeah.” 

She put the iPad on the coffee table in front of her and leaned up and over to straddle him on the couch. His eyes sparkled at her playfulness and he leaned all the way back, letting her fall against him while she ran her fingers through his hair. “What do you want for dinner? I can order Chinese or we can go around the block to this amazing pizza place...what do you like?” He ran his hands up her thighs and leered at her, “I like you.” 

She laughed, a bright tinkling sound, before leaning down and kissing the tip of his nose. “I like you too. I’ll like you more if you feed me,” she winked. He chuckled and pulled the ends of her hair to tip her chin up and kissed her jawline. “As my lady wishes,” he murmured. She leaned back, surprised at being called  _his lady_ and slowly got up. He stared up at her for a moment before standing. “Let me get a shirt and we can go get pizza,” he said. She nodded and laced up her heeled black ankle boots while he was in his room and grabbed her purse. She looked up when he walked back into the living room and her mouth fell open. He had switched his tank to a fitted white t-shirt in what looked like the softest material known to man, a leather jacket and leather boots. His long hair fell in luscious waves around his face, covering his ears and she knew this is what a dark god looked like. She realized she was gaping when he cleared his throat and asked somewhat hesitantly, “Is everything ok?” 

Rey snapped her mouth shut and nodded before adding, “You look...so good”. Her voice croaked like a frog. She hoped he didn’t notice but the slow smirk that spread across his face said otherwise. She quickly turned and grabbed her own cropped leather jacket from the hook beside her door. “Let’s go,” she said. 

The air was cool as they walked around the corner from her apartment to the small pizza parlor. She’d been coming here since college, when she lived on the entire other side of town and had to take two buses, but it was her favorite place to eat. They knew her by sight and started placing her slices in the big oven against the wall. Ben raised an eyebrow and looked at her, before making his selections, paying, and leading her to the back corner booth. He took her jacket and his, hanging them on the hook at the end of the booth. She slid in and he slid in next to her. It felt very romantic, sitting on the same side of the booth. Rey didn’t even know people did that in real life, but apparently so. Ben reached down and grabbed her hand. She looked up to find him looking at her very seriously. 

“What is it?” Rey asked softly. 

“I was just wondering...if I could learn more about you? We haven’t had a chance to talk much. I don’t even know what you do for work,” Ben said.

Rey smiled. “I write for magazines, mostly. I freelance and do specialty pieces. It’s not glamorous but I love it. I’ve been writing as long as I can remember, making stories up to escape from real life. And in the summer, I teach adult literacy classes at the community college.” 

Ben had picked up on one specific point she made and quietly asked, “Why did you need to make up stories to escape from real life?”

Rey sobered. “I didn’t have a great childhood. Truthfully I didn’t even have a  _ good _ childhood. My parents dropped me off at a coffee shop early one morning and left. I sat there all day waiting for them to return but at the end of the day the owner called child services and I was put into the system. It wasn’t all terrible. I met one of my best friends there and I learned how to be self sufficient. But I wouldn’t want it for anyone. The stories I created helped us sleep at night and remain hopeful that we’d have a family one day. When I got in high school I had a nice foster mom who really encouraged me to write and my school counselor thought I could make something of myself. I got a couple scholarships and did a five year masters program, now I’m here.” 

Ben’s head was spinning at all of this. She was such a bright light, how could she have had such a dark start? She was the polar opposite of him. He’d had such a bright start in life and left it for the dark, to escape what he thought was the shadow of his family that fell over him each time he felt the light. 

Their pizza was placed in front of them and she grabbed her couple slices. She was starving and ready to ensure she didn’t open her mouth again for a little bit. She was proud of what she’d accomplished and she didn’t shy away from admitting she’d had a rough start. People had supported her and believed in her, and it helped her to succeed. That was truly something to share to inspire others to remain hopeful. But Ben hadn’t said a word since she quit speaking and she was worried with her background now known, she’d run him off. 

Ben looked at her and abruptly said, “I think it’s beautiful that you stayed hopeful and worked so hard for what you wanted. You deserve  _ everything _ , Rey.” 

Rey could barely breathe. Was he just being kind or did he mean he wanted to give her  _ everything _ ? Ah, the plight of the storyteller, always trying to read between the lines instead of being able to take things for face value. 

She looked up at him through her lashes and softly said, “I  _ want _ everything, Ben.” His eyes darkened and ran down the front of her, narrowing when he realized that she was still braless. He brought his eyes back to hers and raised one eyebrow before turning his attention to his food. She rolled her eyes. The moment had gone from romantic to horny in a matter of seconds. She really wanted to feel his hands on her,  _now_ . 

“Ben...” Rey murmured, trailing her fingertips down his bicep and forearm. He glanced over at her and what he saw made him wish he’d chosen looser jeans. Her cheeks were flushed, pupils dilated, and she was worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. He couldn’t stop his eyes dragging down to check if her nipples were still hard, and he decided right then he must be a masochist. He knew he couldn’t fuck her in the booth. They definitely weren’t alone, a few other couples were there. He slid his hand up her thigh, pushing her skirt up. She pressed her thighs together. Rey knew he was teasing her. He slid his hand all the way up until her skirt was flush with her hips. She looked directly at him and scooted all the way to the edge of the booth, just barely keeping her ass on there. He kept his hand still on her upper thigh and leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Are you trying to get fingered in this booth? In front of other people? You can’t even wait until we go back, you need to cum right now huh?” 

She knew it was wrong but she needed him and she couldn’t wait. She ran her hand up the arm holding her thigh and to the casual observer it looked like they were just a couple in love. She rested her head on his shoulder and tilted her face up. “Please make me cum right now,” she requested sweetly. Her voice was soft enough only he could hear her. He pulled her thigh over his leg, and gently held it there while he pushed her other knee as far wide as it would go under the booth. Her skirt was still pushed all the way up and he trailed his fingers from her knee up to her inner thigh. He stopped short when he reached her  bare pussy lips. “You little slut,” he hissed. “You were going to go out today without any underwear on? In this miniskirt? You know this is asking to get finger fucked by anyone that realizes you’re bare. Is that what you do? Let anybody use you as their fucktoy?” She shook her head and whispered, “Only you, sir...I only want you to use me as your fucktoy.” His fingers were still on her lips and her pussy was weeping onto his hand. She could barely sit still, she wanted to feel him. He leaned back in the booth and looked around casually before slowly sliding the tip of one finger along her slit. She shuddered. It shouldn’t feel as good as it did but everything he did felt like nothing ever had before. Finally his finger slipped through her folds and slid gently towards her clit. When he reached it, he spread his fingers and completely avoided touching it. He did this again and again until she was barely breathing, trying so hard to be quiet and still, not wanting to call attention to them but desperately needing him to touch her. Without a warning a busboy walked up to their table and at that exact moment. He started rapidly rubbing circles on her clit. The direct contact made her gasp loudly and the busboy was confused. “Do you not want me to remove this, miss?” Rey couldn’t answer him. If she opened her mouth she was going to make the loudest, dirtiest sound she’d ever made. He was only moving his fingers so it looked like, to anyone above the table, they were holding hands. Only she knew the pleasure he was giving her. 

“Sweetheart, he asked you a question,” Ben drawled out, smiling at her. She nodded her head in the direction of the busboy and he said, “So....you do want me to take these?” At exactly that moment, Rey’s orgasm broke over her. She yelled “YES! YES!” and her chest 

heaved with the exertion of not calling attention to herself that entire time. Ben chuckled at the busboy who was clearly nervous. “Go ahead, she just gets passionate about cleaning from time to time. Isn’t that right, sweetheart?” He leaned into her as he slid one of his massive fingers deep in her pussy. “Mmhmm,” she breathed out as she felt him pull his finger in and out. The busboy slowly cleaned their table, looking at them suspiciously, and as he added the last plate to the bin Ben slid a second finger in her tight hole. “Tell the nice boy ‘thank you’, baby,” Ben murmured to Rey. Rey looked up, completely flushed, with glazed eyes and smiled at the boy. “Thank you,” she said breathlessly. He nodded and backed away before turning around and disappearing. Ben slid a third finger into her and said, “I think we should probably get going before someone comes to take a closer look.” He fucked his fingers into her a few more times before pulling them out. He turned his body towards hers, completely shielding anyone from seeing her, and slid his hands under her crop top to pinch her nipples, making sure to spread her juices on her as much as possible. He leaned down to kiss her and said, “I can’t wait to taste your pussy when I suck those sweet titties later.” She let out a huff of air and squirmed as he gave her a few more hard pinches before pulling his hands out of her shirt. Her nipples were pointing straight out. He pulled her out of the booth and grabbed their jackets. They walked out, it was much colder than when they’d arrived but neither wore their jackets. Two doors down from the pizza parlor was a small alley used mostly for fire escapes. Ben dragged her into the alley but before she could speak he’d picked her up like a rag doll, leaned against the building, lifted her shirt and started sucking her tits. They were just steps from anyone walking down the sidewalk, barely in the shadows and she was breathing hard enough that the dead could hear her. 

“I have to have you now,” he said against her skin. Her legs were spread around him and she could feel how hard he was. The bricks were eating into her back but she barely realized it, he had overtaken her mind and all she could think about was how badly she needed him. He thrust against her and she moaned, making Ben’s head snap up and he covered her mouth with one hand. “No pussycat, you gotta be quiet for me out here. Look over there, see those people walking up and down the sidewalk? They don’t know you’re a sweet little whore that needs a good fucking. They don’t know how your tight cunt needs my hard cock splitting it open, such a hot little fucking cunt you got baby...made just for me, right? I’m the only one that gets to fuck your holes.” Rey was moaning against his hand without any care for anyone nearby. She was H-O-T for him and she didn’t care if everyone in town watched him dick her down, she was going to get fucked and they could go to hell. 

He leaned down and bit her neck before sucking it, making tiny bites up her neck just quickly enough that it wouldn’t mark her skin. She reached between them and unbuttoned his jeans, working the zipper down and pulled him out of his boxers. “Now baby, now,” she whined. She felt him rub the head of his cock on her clit which made her arch up and he licked her nipples. 

Ben loved her body so much and having it out here in the open was so hot. He didn’t know how he hadn’t come already but he was gonnawatch her come on his cock before he exploded in her. He moved down to line up with her tight little pussy and slowly slid in. He took his time, savoring the feel of her opening up around him and when he bottomed out he rotated his hips against hers, dragging a low moan from her lips. He slowly pulled back out and did the same thing over again. Rey started to shift her hips, becoming impatient. “Baby, fuck me hard, please.” Ben slowly slid out and back in again. “Hmmm?” He hummed out. “Please Ben fuck me hard, please I need you to fuck me so hard, please fuck me please  _ please _ ,” Rey begged. 

“Fuck yes love to hear my girl beg for this cock, I’m gonna fuck you so good,” Ben thrust hard against her. Rey moaned and Ben stopped moving. “Gotta be quiet, little slut, or I can’t fuck you.” Rey whined at him and nodded, and he started fucking her hard again. She never came from sex alone, but he was hitting her just right and felt herself start to tighten around him. “Ben, Ben,” she moaned out and he knew she was ready to come. He’d been holding on for her. He leaned forward and took her mouth in his, licking and sucking and kissing her with wild abandon just as she fell over the edge. He finally let himself go, coating her insides. 

He slowly lowered her to the ground and straightened their clothing. Ben couldn’t believe how hot she made him. He watched her carefully and could tell the moment she fully realized what they just did. He had some kinks that most people didn’t seem to share but Rey didn’t seem to mind. Her head snapped up and she clapped a hand over her mouth. “Oh my god?! What the fuck did we just do?!” She started giggling behind her hand and he wasn’t sure if she was happy or hysterical so his best bet was to get her home as quickly as possible.

Ben grabbed her other hand and pulled her at a fast pace towards her apartment. They ran up the stairs and were almost racing by the time they reached her door. “Why are we running?!” Rey questioned. “I don’t know,” Ben laughed out, pushing them into the apartment and locking up behind them. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest. He hugged her back and felt her start to shake. Dread pooled in his stomach and he pulled his head back. “Rey, are you ok? Are you upset? I’m so sorry, I should have asked...” he trailed off as she looked up and he saw her silent laughter. “Oh my god Ben,” she choked out, “we just fucked in the alley and it was amazing and I want to do it again.” Ben pulled her tight against him and growled out his agreement. Her fingers brushed his side and he let out a gust of air and twisted away from her. 

Rey looked at him and narrowed her eyes, “Are you  _ ticklish _ ?!” She grabbed his sides and started tickling him. He yelled and pulled away, Rey chasing after him. Suddenly he turned on her and she squealed as he lifted her like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder and ran through the apartment bellowing like a caveman. Ben dumped her on the couch and she laughed so hard tears streamed down her face. He was laughing, too, as he collapsed on the floor in front of her. 

They spent the rest of the night and into the early hours talking about anything and everything. Rey woke up late the next morning in her bed, wondering how one 24-hour span could change her life so drastically. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are arriving...

Ben gently laid Rey in her bed before walking across the hall to Kaydel’s room. They hadn’t discussed sleeping arrangements and while he’d rather sleep beside her, not everyone was ok with that and he was determined to be respectful. Well. As respectful as he could be when they weren’t fucking. He let out a forceful breath and rubbed his temples. How did he see this going? The sex was fantastic, she was a diamond and they lived at completely opposite ends of the state. His career wasn’t mobile, and he couldn’t travel every weekend. He wasn’t sure if Rey would be willing to move, or what her plans were for the future. A few more days together and before he leaves he’ll ask her to consider a long distance relationship. First, he thought, I’ve got to woo her. Take her dinner, buy her flowers, get her sweets, buy her more food for this apartment... his brain rattled off. She deserved to be pampered and he came from a long line of privilege and money. He knew she didn’t know her background but that didn’t matter to him. 

As he considered their late night conversations and heart to heart discussions of their lives, dreams and passions, he realized exactly how much of her desires matched up with his. They were so compatible physically but that wasn’t enough to last, he knew. He’d seen his parents be on fire for one another and be icy cold within hours, neither of them understanding the other even though they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. That wasn’t what he wanted in his life. He wanted stability and the certainty that even in old age he’d have someone to laugh with and share common interests with, to really be a lifelong partner. The instant connection he felt with Rey couldn’t be denied, and she felt it too - he was certain. He had to meet with Poe today to go over the suits for the wedding one final time and he needed to spend the day with his friend, be supportive and do whatever Poe needed. That’s the entire reason he came to town, after all. He rolled over and fell asleep.

~~~~~

Rey crawled out of bed and headed straight for her shower. She’d slept in today and it was worth it, but now she was behind on her writing and she needed some time to focus and finish up. Throwing on some leggings and a sweatshirt, she grabbed her laptop and went to the kitchen for coffee. It was strangely quiet and she wondered if Ben was still asleep. She didn’t know why he hadn’t slept with her last night, and wondered if it was an intimacy issue. She’d known men who would sleep with anyone but not sleep with anyone. She truly thought she just wanted him to fuck her and she’d feel like she was a “normal” woman in her mid-20s but last night as they laughed and talked and opened up about their lives, she realized how much she actually liked Ben. Rey was a romantic person, but she was also pragmatic. She knew Ben’s life was nowhere around here, but it didn’t stop her heart from making wishes. 

She sat down at the table and saw a note from Ben, with his cell number, telling her he had to meet with his friend today and let him know if she needed anything. She saved his number and sent him a quick, “hi, it’s Rey!” text before opening her laptop and working a few hours. After she felt caught up she decided to text Rose to hang out. She desperately needed someone else’s opinion on her situation and Rose always had the best answers.

Rose was nothing less than prepared for an impromptu girl time with wine, chocolate, numerous bags of chips and face mask samples. In full Rey style, she’d come over both raving about the sex and losing her mind about the distance. “Rey, I fail to see the issue. Travel is simpler than ever. Fly. Take a train. Drive. There is no excuse here, unless you’re trying to find one?” Rose questioned. 

Rey considered her response before quietly stating, “Sometimes, I feel very confident and good about my life. I think of all the wonderful friends I have and all the achievements under my belt and I think nobody could be happier than I am, even without a relationship. I’m happy. I haven’t always been. Now I have this person that makes my heart soar and gives me butterflies and I think I could reach this new level of happiness....and then...” 

Rose, understanding how confessions worked, remained quiet.

Rey continued, “and then I remember being left and not being important enough to return to. I wonder in those moments, is this truly the person I am? Only worth a shag? Not worth staying with? Will this happen to me again? It corners me in the back of my mind and I’m well, mentally, thanks to years of therapy and loving people surrounding me but it’s always a shadow in my mind. Like someone else is speaking, whispering that I could never be enough.” 

Rey looked up to find Rose regarding her with tears in her eyes. Rose cleared her throat delicately, “Rey, you know I’m an expert on people, correct?”

Rey nodded.

Rose elaborated, “That man likes you. He had it all over his face yesterday. He is absolutely attracted to you and that’s truly wonderful and I’m so happy you’re having mind blowing sex and he’s wrecking your vag BUT he looks at you like you’ve got his entire future in your hands. This man is just as enamored of you as you are of him. From what you’ve said he told you, it sounds like he didn’t have anyone stick by him when he needed it either so he may be just as cautious as you are.” 

Rey leaned back against the couch and thought about Rose’s words, knowing they made sense. Rey agreed, but she couldn’t see how Ben looked at her because she was always too busy looking at him. Next time, she decided, she was going to pay attention. Rose and Rey carried on until the chocolate was completely gone and they’d finished three bottles of wine. Her phone suddenly rang and both women shouted, then burst into giggles. Rey answered it, in a sing-song voice, “Hiiiiiiii Bennnnnnn, I miss you so muchhhhh!” 

Ben had just changed into sweatpants and a old T-shirt when he decided to call Rey and make sure she was alright, since he hadn’t gotten to talk to her all day and it was getting late. He did not expect the giggling, shrieking mess that picked up the phone. “Uh, hey Rey, I miss you too sweetheart.” Immediately he heard another squealing voice, “Sweetheart?! I toldddd you he likes you!” His eyes widened, and he had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing when he heard Rey hiss, “SHHHHH!!! He’s gonna hear you and I haven’t told him I like him yet!” 

Ben cleared his throat. “Rey, everything good over there? Do you need anything...like a ride home?” 

Rey looked at the clock and gasped, “Shit! Yes, the bus isn’t running anymore and I don’t get in other people’s cars alone because they are BAD.” 

Ben grinned, “Yeah, for sure, it’s good to be careful when you’re alone. Drop a pin and I’ll come right there. I’m gonna hang up now and I’ll see you soon.” 

Rey sighed happily and hung up the phone. She had someone to depend on, and it felt like warm chocolate chip cookies. 

Ben pulled up to Rose’s building in his rental and saw Rey stumble out onto the sidewalk. He hopped out of the car and took a few long strides over to her, making sure she didn’t fall on her way to the car. He got her in and they got on their way. Halfway home he realized he didn’t know if she’d eaten or needed anything so he asked her, “Do you need anything to eat, or some Gatorade?” He glanced at her to see if she was thinking about it and saw she’d passed out. He shook his head in amusement and drove home. The walk upstairs wasn’t as easy as he made it look but he got her to her room without knocking any body parts off, so he viewed it as a success. As he was walking out of her room for the second night in a row she mumbled, “Ben...don’t leave me.” He didn’t know if she was coherent or not, but after their conversation last night and knowing how much he hated being left, he stripped down to his boxer briefs and crawled in bed behind her and fell asleep with his arm wrapped around her.

Sunlight streamed through Rey’s windows, waking her up in the rudest way. Wine always gave her such a headache the next morning but luckily it could be managed with some ibuprofen and a big breakfast. Her covers were heavier than normal this morning, she thought, her head cloudy. She stretched her arms above her head, arching her back and her ass ran straight into a pole. She gasped and jerked her arms back down as the covers started to move behind her. Realizing it was Ben in bed with her, she smiled and snuggled closer. The arm wrapped around her pulled her body flush against his, his hips snug against her bottom. She felt his hand slip under her sweatshirt, fingers making circles on her stomach. She wiggled a little big and his hand flattened on her belly, holding her still, as his head came down and his lips met her neck. She exhaled softly as he kissed the back of her neck and as much of her shoulders as he could get to around the collar of her sweatshirt. His fingers slowly started moving in circles again, closer to the top of her leggings then gently up her skin, right to the undersides of her breasts. He skated up and down her abdomen, teasing her, and his other hand pulled her sweatshirt up her back and she dipped her head so he could pull it off her. Ben settled back behind her, his head propped up on his hand with his elbow bent. He watched his fingers trace her skin and her nipples harden from the cool air hitting them. Slowly he moved his fingers up her body, sliding them between her breasts and gently over the swell of them. Rey’s body was covered in goosebumps from Ben’s teasing, but she loved waking up this way. Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back, giving him the perfect angle to lean down and gently nibble her throat. His fingers circled closer to her nipple, first on one breast, then the other. She squirmed closer to him and he stopped. “Stay still,” he commanded, his voice thick with sleep and lust. He started kissing and licking her neck again, but his hands didn’t move. He’d told her to stay still and she needed to obey or he’d make her wait even longer. It was just so hard when he was dragging it out and making her wait. Taking a few deep breaths, she forced her body to remain still. He chuckled against her throat and huskily murmured, “Good girl”. Rey let out a little whine at his words and he rewarded her by pinching her nipple, hard, at the same time as he started biting her neck. The gentle to none to hard stimulation made her jerk her hips against him, letting out a loud moan. He slid his other hand under her body and cupped both tits while he pinched and rolled and plucked at her nipples, kissing and nibbling her neck. She knew she was sensitive but previous lovers never really focused on her tits the way he did and she felt like she was going to cum from this alone. He kept playing, harder and faster, and she started grinding back against him. Her moans got louder and wilder, his teeth were scraping over her delicate skin and he was hurtling her straight towards an orgasm. Suddenly he pulled hard at both her nipples simultaneously, and she fell straight over the end, screaming into her pillow. 

Her body shuddered as she came back to earth and she realized he was kissing down her spine, to the waistband of her leggings. She was still breathing hard but her cunt ached so much. Rey knew she orgasmed but because she hadn’t touched herself and Ben hadn’t touched her, it almost felt painful. He slid her leggings off her and she was left in her black cotton thong. He growled when he saw it and kissed her ass cheek, raising her leg over his head as he situated himself between her legs. She propped herself on her elbows so she could see his dark head between her legs. His eyes were darker than chocolate and he pressed his nose right to her and inhaled deeply, breathing her in. Her head dropped back and she felt him mouth her over her tiny thong before feeling his teeth gently scrape over her as he took the band between them and pulled them off her. “Oh my godddddddd,” she moaned, overcome with his ability to be sexier than any person she’d ever imagined. He spread her wide, knees bent and flat against the bed. She couldn’t hide anything nor did she want to. Her slick, pink pussy was wide open for him, and he didn’t waste time. Mouth open, he pressed against her and started tonguing her, licking inside her as far as he could reach. His nose pressed against her clit, giving her just enough friction to drive her crazy. She started rolling her hips against his face and he pulled her hips closer to him, encouraging her. He pulled his tongue out and curled it, making it hard, and started flicking her clit as quickly as possible. She grabbed his hair and started pulling as he slid two fingers into her, pumping in and out. Ben was harder than he had ever been, and while she was pulling his hair and suffocating him with her dripping pussy he was actively humping her bed. He wanted to fuck her so bad but he had to make her come again and he knew she was close. He slid a third finger inside her and pressed his fingers up against her, sucking her clit hard. She came all over him, squirting on the bed and his face, moaning his name over and over. 

He raised his head and arched an eyebrow at her, his face slick with her juices. Her eyes widened but before she could say a word he flipped her over onto her belly and kissed up her ass crack and bit into her ass cheeks. He kept her legs spread and slid into her without warning, bottoming out hard. Rey moaned into her pillow and he slammed into her again and again, pulling her hips to his as hard as he could. She was overstimulated in the best way possible and was reaching her third orgasm when he stopped slamming and pressed into her as deeply as he could and started rolling his hips against hers. The pressure pushed her clit straight into the sheets and the movement rolled her clit up and down, while his cock moved against her g-spot. His hands came down on her shoulders, pressing her into the bed and giving new meaning to the phrase being fucked into the mattress. She felt her body tighten and he kept fucking her, knowing she was near the edge. She broke, moaning out incoherently with tears streaming down her face. He didn’t stop and she was so tender it felt like every additional stroke was a small orgasm, her body was tight and she sobbed each time her clit rubbed against the sheet. It felt like beautiful torture. Ben had started to sweat and she felt it drip onto her back. He knew she was broken and he was using her body too roughly but he couldn’t stop. He loved how she felt and he wanted to fuck her forever. He grunted out, “Gotta fuck you baby, need you. Need your sweet cunt, so tight, fuck.” 

Rey heard him, so deep in lust and desire, and she wanted to give him everything she had. Spreading her legs a little more, he hit just a bit deeper and he groaned. Pulling on her shoulders he fucked her hard and fast, like a bitch in heat. He finally came deep in her, yelling her name. It was more than he could ever remember, shooting rope after rope of cum in her, then collapsed on top of her. He softened but didn’t pull out. She felt like a dream and he wanted to stay inside her. 

Leaning down, he kissed her temple, stroking her body under him. He’d used her terribly and now he was gonna pamper her.

Slowly he got up and left the room, getting a rag to clean Rey up before picking her up and taking her to his bathroom. He’d turned on the tub water when he grabbed the rag and he climbed in and sat them both down in the steaming water. Rey’s body relaxed against him as he wrapped his arms around her middle and laid his head on her shoulder. Ben broke the silence, “I have a surprise for you today.” 

“More than the wake up surprise?” Rey teased him. 

Ben let out a short laugh, “Believe it or not sweetheart, that wasn’t planned.” 

Rey’s head jerked, “You planned this for me?” 

He smirked, “Yes. Let me do things for you. I thought that’s what people who like one another do.” 

Rey’s eyes widened as she recalled the drunken conversation. “Are you saying you like me? Like...you LIKE me?!” She was almost yelling at this point. 

Ben laughed. “I LIKE you. I wasn’t sure how I was going to bring it up but after last night I felt like the feeling was mutual.” 

Rey nodded, smiling but serious. “So does this mean..are you wanting to.. are we exclusive?”

Ben wasn’t sure what Rey wanted the answer to this to be but he knew what HIS answer was. “That’s what I want, yes. If it’s not what you want -“ 

“It’s what I want, too,” Rey interrupted. She leaned over and kissed him gently. 

Ben squeezed her and asked, “Should we finish up in here and see if your surprise arrived?” 

“Yes!” She squealed. 

They got out of the tub and he gently toweled her off before drying himself off. Rey ran in her room to get dressed, putting on a white lace cheeky panty and matching bralette before throwing on a long-sleeve green t-shirt dress that hit her mid-thigh. It was cute but comfortable which was her style. She threw her hair up in a high pony and walked out of her room. Ben was in the kitchen scouring the cabinets. “I need to go shopping,” Rey said self-consciously. “No, I just ordered from Instacart so there should be plenty of food in a couple hours,” Ben said casually. Rey’s mouth dropped open. He bought her groceries?! Shopping was her least favorite thing to do so this was the best surprise she could have received. “Oh my gosh! Thank you so much, Ben; I can’t believe you did this for me. I truly never would have guessed this. What a great surprise!” Ben looked at her in surprise. “This isn’t the surprise, Rey.” Rey looked at him with wide eyes, “Oh...ok but it feels like a surprise so I get TWO surprises then.” He laughed and kissed her forehead. “Sweetheart if you say so, I agree.” 

A loud knock made Rey jump and Ben grin. “THIS should be your surprise,” he said smugly. He walked over with her hot on his heels, yanked the door open, and froze. Rey peeked around him and then took a large step back. Ben remained frozen and Rey realized she was going to need to take the lead on this one. She stepped around him and smiled her old customer service smile before greeting their visitors. 

“Leia, Han, how nice to see you again.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I didn't think it would take me four months to get this to you. Thank you for asking about it, still reading it, giving kudos, etc. while I've been drowning in real life. I've easily rewritten this chapter five times. Nothing felt right, and I felt stalled for weeks. I have the rest of the fic planned out, and hope to get it to you more consistently. I've got multiple days off the upcoming few weeks and I'm trying to get it fully written. This started off simple, in my mind. But nothing is ever really simple, is it? Any mistakes are my own, and please let me know if there's anything missing in my tags. I try to be thorough. I hope you enjoy this update <3
> 
> Second, there's a lot going on in this chapter. That's why it took so long to write - making it flow instead of feeling jerked from scene to scene was difficult, especially because I had a lot of ideas of how I wanted this story to go and my characters had other ideas. We fought. They won. In the end, they always win, right?

If Satan himself would have been standing there, Ben wouldn’t have been more shocked. He hadn’t seen his parents in years, ever since they made it clear what a disappointment he was for not following in at least one of their footsteps. The idea of a child being independent of their parents isn’t new, but by this point in his life he’d met many other children who suffered the same fate he had. He never wanted to fall out with his parents. There were so many good memories of them when he was young...that faded to stilted conversations, arguments and hostility as he reached adulthood. It never failed to feel like a blade that was never fully removed. He heard Rey speak, almost through a tunnel, and swallowed hard as he gathered his thoughts.

“Rey! How lovely to see you; why, you’re positively glowing,” Leia hugged her tightly. “I guess Ben hasn’t been too difficult a house guest then?” She smiled tentatively at Ben as she and Han walked into the apartment.

He raised his brows. “I’d like to think I was raised better than that,” he responded mildly.

“The men in our family are laid-back and easygoing, I don’t know why this should surprise you,” Han said gruffly, giving Ben a nod.

Leia’s eyes widened as she turned to Han. “Are we just blatantly lying now? Is that where we’re at?”

Ben felt the warmth of his parents good-natured ribbing and cracked a smile, which both his parents noticed. They visibly relaxed, and Leia approached him slowly. “Ben, I’m sorry we didn’t call first. We weren’t sure you would agree to see us and we wouldn’t blame you for that.” She paused and looked at Han, who winked at her, so she continued, “Your father and I...well, we’ve been attending therapy. Better late than never, I guess. We wanted to apologize for not being supportive. We love you.” Leia stepped back into Han’s arms.

Outwardly, Ben’s expression didn’t change, but inwardly he was in shock. Never did he expect his parents to come to him, and he assumed they’d see one another again someday - whenever that may be - but his parents, his mother, did not apologize to people. She was a force, just like his nonna. He knew this couldn’t be one and done. Too much time had passed, too many things had changed. He also knew he wouldn’t punish them. He loved his mother. She had been the sun and stars to him when he was younger and while he also loved his dad, his mother’s rejection had cut to the core. Taking a deep breath, he moved toward them and embraced them both. In a wild move no one saw coming, Leia burst into tears.

“Mom! Don’t cry, we’ll figure it out,” he murmured. Looking at his dad, Ben saw the sheen in Han’s eyes and knew this was what Kaydel would call “a moment”. Lost in their reunion, none of them saw Rey silently slip out the door.

A half hour or so later, Ben jerks the front door open. Rey spins around from her seat on the stairwell, shocked by the sudden movement.

“Hey,” he breathed, “I’ve been looking for you. I hope we didn’t make you feel excluded.”

“Don’t be silly,” she gently chided. “Your parents needed that time with you. I wanted to be respectful of that.”

She didn’t mention the twinge in her heart at knowing she’d never be reunited with her parents, and the deeper truth of knowing she didn’t want to be. Sure, she had questions that she’d love to get some answers to but at the end of the day they left her. She was beyond wanting to have them in her life. Years of therapy allowed her to own that decision without anger or sadness. She’d worked hard for acceptance, and she felt like she’d achieved it, but she would never really find understanding. Her therapist had gently suggested that even if she were able to get answers to her questions, she’d likely still not understand - not really. Because who can understand people that drop off their child? Not even an infant, a child.

“Come back inside?” he asked softly.

He held his hand out to her, and she took it, rising to meet him. He pulled her to him and buried his nose in her hair, breathing deeply and allowing her light scent to comfort him. She sensed his unsteadiness and tightened her arms around him, embracing him. He leaned his back slightly and she looked up at him.

“You’re a peach, you know that right,” he said with a slight smile.  
“I know you like my peach,” she smirked.

He let out a bark of laughter and let one hand slide down over her bottom.

“Yes I do,” he murmured in her ear before she giggled and slid around him, walking back towards the door.  
“You comin?” she asked.  
“I wish,” he leered.

She opened the door. “You’re insatiable!” she whispered. He was right behind her. “Only with you, sweetheart,” he whispered back.

\-----

Han and Leia were whispering furiously to one another on the couch, stopping suddenly when Rey and Ben stepped back through the door.

“Rey!” Leia exclaimed. “I hope you aren’t upset with us showing up suddenly. I know it’s not what we usually do and -”  
Rey held up a hand. “I’m so glad you did, Leia. It’s lovely that you stopped by to see Ben and say hello.”

Rey purposefully left it at that because their family business was just that - their family business. She wanted to be supportive but also let Leia know that she didn’t owe Rey an explanation or apology, even if it was her apartment. The Solo family had been incredibly kind to her since she’d met them and included her in every holiday and party invite even though she rarely took them up on it. Rey always felt touched by their kindness. While she didn’t agree with how they treated Ben, she wasn’t part of a family. She learned long ago not to judge other families, because all of them had their ups and downs, and unless you were part of it you never knew all the details. Plus, she wanted Ben to be happy and she knew he wanted to have his family around him. It cost him a lot to leave everything behind. One visit wouldn’t fix that, but over time it could heal.

“Thanks kid,” Han said. “Well, we don’t want to monopolize your day. Just didn’t know when we’d get another chance to see you,” he finished, looking at Ben.

Ben walked up behind her and slid his arm around her waist. “We don’t mind, do we?” he asked, looking down at her.

Rey's eyes widened. Leia choked. Han started chuckling.

“Now I understand,” Han winked at Rey. Her entire face had turned pink and Ben was a mirror image of his father when she looked up at him, winking at her. She rolled her eyes and looked back and Han and Leia, both of whom were looking at them with renewed interest. Leia cleared her throat. “Well, Ben, you truly couldn’t have picked a better young woman.”

Ben pressed a gentle kiss to Rey’s temple. “I agree, mom.”

Han and Leia took their leave, just as the grocery delivery was made. Rey was still spinning from everything that had happened over the last couple days, now adding Ben’s parents, the groceries, and what was the other thing he had for her? As if the world was conspiring to overwhelm her, there was a knock at the door.

Ben burst out of the kitchen and ran to the door, shocking Rey in his clear efforts to beat her to the door. If it’s that important, she thought, I can just hang back. She wanted to laugh but she was worried about offending him. She wasn’t making fun of him but ...truly was that necessary?!

He dragged two enormous boxes into the living room. Looking up at her, he grinned. “The surprise has arrived.”

“Which one?” Rey teased. “Our day has been full of surprises.”

Ben frowned. “That’s true. I hope it still feels special.”  
“Of course it still feels special. I’ve never had anyone do anything for me, this entire day feels completely surreal and amazing, and we’ve yet to make it to lunch. I am going to be so spoiled after this,” she laughed.

Her laughter abruptly ended when she saw him pull out a large red velvet box. He handed it to her. Her fingers traced the delicate black emblem on the front of the box, and she looked at him questioningly. “My grandmother’s house crest,” he explained quietly. She gave a gentle pull on the top of the box, revealing fine golden tissue paper. She opened the delicate paper and gasped. “Oh my god,” she mouthed, unable to speak. She lifted a gorgeous red one-shoulder mini dress out of the box. The underlying hem was straight but the overlay of tulle had an asymmetrical ruffle, which started high on her hip and wrapped around. The bodice was solid, and the shoulder had a tulle ruffle as well. It was absolutely perfect and had to have cost what she made in three months. She was completely speechless. It was the most beautiful and luxurious item she’d owned.

Ben nervously watched her stare at the dress she was holding up. He thought it was the perfect dress, and the red was going to be stunning on her. The longer she stared, though, the more he questioned his decision. When he could no longer stand waiting for her to speak he blurted out, “I hope it pleases you.” Great, he thought, here I am a grown man with a successful career and I’m nervous as a teenager asking a girl out for the first time.

“Benjamin Solo,” she started, and his head jerked up, wide eyed. She continued, “This is the most beautiful dress I’ve ever seen, and I am so in love with it. It’s absolutely perfect. I’m just not sure how I can properly express my gratitude, because words just don’t seem to be enough.”

He took the dress and placed it back in the box. Tenderly cupping her cheek, he kissed her. Pulling back, he gazed at her. “I’m quite distressed I won’t be with you when you wear it,” Ben admitted. Rey’s eyebrow raised. “Why can’t you?” she questioned. “I don’t think bachelorette parties are plus one events,” he chuckled. She grinned. “No, I don’t suppose so.” “Plus, I’ve got a bachelor party that evening, too, so I’m afraid we won’t cross paths,” he added. Rey’s smile slowly faded as she contemplated his words. She wanted him to see her in the beautiful dress she created. “We’ll figure it out,” she vowed.

\------

The next night, she just stepped out of the shower when she heard Rose talking to Ben in the living room. They were about to get ready for Finn’s bachelor party and she couldn’t wait to show Rose her dress. She didn’t open Rose’s box, although she wanted to so badly, it wouldn’t be fair to take that excitement away from Rose. She wrapped her robe around her quickly and ran into the living room. Rose squealed when she saw her and immediately pulled the lid off the box. She pulled out a deep blue sparkly mini dress with spaghetti straps. The tiny vertical pleats in the skirt shimmered as she held it up to her and twirled, with the horizontal bodice pleats cinching between her breasts. It was absolutely gorgeous and would look divine on Rose. Rose threw her arms around Ben and he stood awkwardly, patting her back, and Rey laughed. “Let’s goooooo!” Rey yelled. The girls ran to Rey’s bathroom to get ready. Ben had refused to leave until he saw both girls, in both support for Rey and because he wanted to see them in his dresses. Most especially Rey. Movement from the hall caught his eye. He stood, adjusting his blazer, and inhaled sharply as Rey sauntered into the living room.

“Where’s Rose?” he murmured as Rey came to stand directly in front of him. “She’s giving us a moment,” Rey whispered. The dress, her red strappy heels, and her sexy wavy hair almost had him on his knees. What he wouldn’t give to remind her who she belonged to before she went out. Possessive, he thought, that’s too possessive. “You look exquisite,” he said hoarsely. Rey smiled up at him. “Is it bad,” Rey murmured, “the entire time I was putting on this dress I was only thinking about you taking it off?”

“Fuck sweetheart not now, we’ve both got the entire night ahead of us and I’m gonna have blue balls if you start this,” Ben groaned.

Just then Rose came in, glowing in her dress with her long dark hair pulled half up and black heels. “Rose, you look lovely,” Ben smiled. Rey squeezed his hand in approval and asked Rose to take a picture of her and Ben. After they’d all taken pictures together and a few selfies of the three of them, they headed out. Ben went one way, Rey and Rose another.

A few hours later, Finn, Rey and Rose were at their third club dancing the night away. Moving into a booth at the side of the dance floor, they ordered a couple drinks and took a break. Finn eyed their dresses suspiciously. “Where did you two get those dresses?” he questioned. “Rey’s new BOYFRIEND,” Rose shouted gleefully. Finn shook his head and held up a hand. “Excuse me DO WHAT, who is he and why is this the first I’m hearing about this?!” Finn exclaimed.

“Ok calm down,” Rey giggled. They’d all had drinks at each club they’d been to and were happily buzzed. Rey explained Ben to Finn, whose jaw hit the floor. When she was finally done and Rose was satisfied that Rey and Finn also had her opinion on what had transpired, Finn said, “Ok...so, ok.” Rey’s suspicions were immediately aroused. “What is it?” she asked. “Nothing,” Finn answered, texting wildly. “Can you not let Poe go for ONE night?!” Rey teased. “What if we meet up with Poe and his two guys? You’ve never met them and might as well before the rehearsal tomorrow, right?” Finn commented, his eyes never meeting either of theirs. Rey and Rose exchanged a glance. “Ok…,” Rose said.

A half hour and a few more drinks later, Finn’s head jerked up. “They’re here!” he exclaimed, waving wildly to Poe. Rey’s back was to the door, so she didn’t see them until they were standing next to their booth. Rey looked up to see Poe, Ben, and a red-haired guy. She choked on her drink and Ben’s mouth was hanging open. Everyone seemed to move at once. Poe slapped Rey’s back, Ben slid behind Poe and into the booth beside Rey. Rose was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face and Finn looked incredibly smug.

Looking around uncertainly, Poe asked, “What exactly is going on?”  
Finn responded immediately, “Rey and Ben are hooking up.”  
Poe’s eyebrows hit his hairline. “Wow Ben, really?”  
Ben pinched the bridge of his nose before responding. “We didn’t know we were in the same wedding. I’m staying at Kaydel’s and …”  
Rey looked up at him, eyes wide. He smiled softly. “And things fell into place,” he finished.  
Poe and Finn gaped at them. They loved their friends but never did they think the usually reserved designer would hit it off with the friendly but reserved writer, however here they were gazing at one another with heart eyes.  
Poe was the one to break the silence, “This is awesome! Let’s party!”

Rey stuck with water for a bit, having decided she wanted to remember the night and not feel like shit for rehearsal and the wedding. Ben introduced her to his ginger friend, Hux, and Rose pushed her way out of the booth and pulled Hux on the dance floor. “She loves redheads,” Rey explained to Ben. He laughed and nodded, “Well I won’t worry about Hux, then.” She grinned at him. “Let’s dance!”

Ben was not into dancing. Of course he’d taken dancing lessons as a kid but not this kind of dancing, and he always felt too sober and too awkward on the dance floor. He threw back the rest of his whiskey and resolutely stood up, holding his hand out to Rey. “We’re not going to war, Ben,” she teased. He relaxed slightly and ran a hand through his hair, letting her lead him onto the dance floor. She danced like she didn’t have a care in the world and Ben didn’t know if he’d ever been as relaxed in his life as she was on the dance floor. She pulled him close, leaned up on her tiptoes and whisper-yelled in his ear, “Don’t worry, this is fun and you’re allowed to enjoy yourself without worrying about what people think of you.” Feeling her body against his melted his mind, taking away all his self-conscious thoughts, and he danced with her without reservation.

A few songs later, they’d switched to a slow beat for the couples. She turned her back to him, pressed against him and he wrapped his arm around her waist. She moved her arms up around his neck, letting her body relax against his as they swayed. He wasn’t a teenager, he didn’t get riled up just from being next to someone, but Rey’s body against him pushed every button he had. She was tall and her heels brought her up so her ass was nestled in his groin. He had to restrain himself from rolling his hips into her. She leaned her head back against his shoulder, exposing her neck, and he couldn’t stop himself from bending down to kiss her. He gripped her hip when she turned her face towards him and let out a breathy sigh. The dance floor was packed, and their friends were there. He could control himself.

A couple hours and another bar later, they were all considerably drunker but in great spirits. Poe emotionally thanked all of them for making this week so special and being part of the night. Finn was weeping by the time Poe finished his drunken monologue, Rose & Hux were making out, Rey was still dancing and Ben was trying to figure out how to get ubers for all of them to get home.

Ben and Rey made their way up the stairs, both of them stumbling and laughing over nothing but the more one of them laughed the more the other laughed, and it wasn’t long until Rey was howling with laughter and Ben was trying to carry her up the last few stairs. They finally got inside, she turned to lock the door and Ben pushed her against it, running his hands over the sides of her body and grinding against her ass. He kissed her neck and ear, sloppily dragging his mouth and tongue over her skin and she moaned.

She knew he was aching for her since they were on the dance floor, hours ago, and all she wanted was for him to take her. Her hope was to see him tonight when they got home; at the time she thought they were going to be out all evening separately, but this turned out better than she could have imagined. She had on the tiniest, stringiest red thong she had ever seen. It came up high over her hip bones and covered her slit and only her slit. It was the most daring thing she’d ever in her life purchased and she wanted to feel like she was seductive and sexy. She pushed back against him with her ass and he growled in her ear, letting go of her just enough for her to turn around and push against his chest (like she could actually move this mountain of a man herself). He took the hint and backed up, watching her like a wolf watches a deer. She reached under her arm, slowly unzipping the dress before pulling the shoulder down, baring her breasts. She didn’t need a bra, he had her measurements and it fit like a glove. She kept going, pushing the dress to her hips, before turning back around and pushing it to her ankles, bent all the way over in front of him. Her heels made her legs look forever long and she cautiously returned to standing - god forbid she fall over and make a fool of herself while she’s trying to be sexy, that’s about her luck. When she was upright and steady, she gingerly stepped out of the dress before turning to face Ben.

The second she turned around and bent over he could no longer take whatever torture she had planned for him. He’d been hard since they were on the dance floor and he needed some fucking relief. Seeing her bent over in those heels almost made him cum in his pants, untouched. He palmed himself, trying to relieve some of the pressure, and kept his eyes on her sweet, plump ass and the glistening pink folds he could see peeking out. Before he knew it, his cock was out and he was stroking it. She turned to face him and saw him breathing heavily, slowly stroking his cock while never taking his eyes off her. Pushing him back on the couch, he sat with a thud and she sank to her knees, taking him in her mouth while his hand was still pumping, letting him double his pleasure. She licked him up and down, swallowed him down to where his fist gripped the base, and when he stammered, “Baby, baby, I - I -” she pulled her mouth off of him and put her hand over his to keep him from moving. She pulled his pants and boxer briefs off, then sat up on her knees to slide his cock between her tits. She looked up at him through her lashes, biting her bottom lip to keep from smiling at his frantic thrusts. She palmed his balls and gently massaged them, making him moan, “fuck.” She didn’t want him to cum yet, though. Leaning back, she stood in front of him. He sat up and trailed a single finger from her belly button over her tiny thong, delicately pressing when he reached her clit.

Ben gently grasped behind her knee and pulled her leg up, putting her foot - stiletto and all - between his wide-spread legs. Moving forward, he pulled her thong down and slid his tongue between her lips. She was slick and swollen, tasting like honey. All he knew was he had to make her fall apart on his tongue before he fucked her. He pulled her hips closer to him, moving her bent leg over his shoulder and burying his face in her pussy. Her moans encouraged him, and he pushed two fingers into her at once. She was tight but dripping, and he used his fingers to open her up and tease her g-spot while he kept licking her. Rey’s head fell back and she knew she was going to cum soon. “Please Ben, please,” She moaned, pulling his hair and he didn’t make her wait. He thrust a third finger inside her and sucked gently on her clit, hurtling her over the edge and into the stars. She came back down to earth and he stood naked from the waist down.

“I never want you to take those shoes off,” he murmured to her. She giggled, and he smiled. He couldn’t get enough of her.  
“Meet me in Kay’s bathroom and let’s use the big tub,” she said, before she turned around and disappeared into her room.

Ben knew they were both more than tipsy but he grabbed the wine and poured them glasses anyway, bursting into the bathroom to see her pouring an absurd amount of bubbles in the water. She looked up at him with his blazer and button down, a raging hard on, carrying two glasses of wine and covered her mouth to keep from going into hysterics. Ben hadn’t felt so light in years and seeing her laugh, being so happy and full of affection for him, made him more playful than he ever thought he could be.

“What’s the matter?” he asked, strolling over to the tub with exaggerated hip movements so his cock bounced up and down. “Is something funny?”, he looked around innocently before bringing both wine glasses close to his groin and making quick movements so it looked like his cock was sliding between the glasses. Only when her knees hit the tub and he was actually afraid she might gulp in a mouthful of water and die did he stop his silliness and demand she drink some of the wine to help calm her down. Her shrieking laughter made him swell with pride. He couldn’t wrap his mind around making her happy but it was happening over and over and he wanted to do it the rest of his life. He quickly shrugged off his blazer and pulled his button down over his head before sinking in the tub, facing her.

She took a sip of her wine and moved to straddle him, splashing water all over the floor. Her giggles followed her as she moved awkwardly toward him, splashing more water and placing their wine on the floor, before she settled in on his lap. Neither of them needed foreplay or warming up, despite all the laughing; they were ready. She moved slightly, feeling him notch in her before she slid down him. He watched through heavy-lidded eyes, letting her take the reins and move up and down slowly, gently, almost teasingly. She continued this way for a few minutes and he sensed she wanted tenderness, so he let his fingers glide along her arms, over her breasts, peaking her nipples before moving down her belly and swirling around her clit, just to do it all over again. Teasing. Light. Soft. Her orgasm surprised both of them, she gasped his name and shuddered, goosebumps taking over her skin and he could see her pebbled nipples floating just on top of the water. She looked like a fallen angel and he couldn’t wait any longer. Moving his hands to grip her ass, he slammed up into her. She yelped in surprise. He didn’t stop, just moved faster and faster, water sloshing over the edge of the tub and her moans getting louder. Ben knew he was near the edge and he wanted to feel her cum on his cock. “Touch yourself,” he demanded harshly, feeling her tight little hole clench him when she obeyed. He could feel her fluttering around him and adjusted his grip on her ass, sliding the tip of a finger into her sweet little asshole and she screamed as she came. He exploded within her, shouting her name and pulling her into his chest as he heaved. His head dropped back against the tub and she fell against him, exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is THE WEDDING! 
> 
> Find me on Twitter @MrsAndiBex


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn & Poe's Wedding! 
> 
> In full disclosure, this is a short and sweet chapter with no smut. It's hard for me not to tell you what's coming. I just want to let you know everything right now and word vomit but I'm keeping it together.

The rehearsal flew by, full of laughter, teasing and excitement. Everyone was happy for Poe and Finn; they were just the sort of people everyone liked and wanted to be around. There was no time for anything other than wedding prep for Rose and Rey. Poe was laid back, but Finn needed everything to be perfect. The ladies were prepared for it though, and came determined to wow him. By the end of the night, he was thrilled and they went upstairs to their hotel room. While Rey and Rose lived in town (and Ben was staying in town), they decided to stay on site. If anything was needed, they’d all be right there immediately. The wedding was an early afternoon wedding with dinner and dancing afterwards. Rose and Rey shared a room, which had been planned before Ben had ever arrived. They were _truly_ exhausted though. Between the dancing, drinking and wild sex the night before (Rose confided to Rey that Hux kept her up half the night), the two of them collapsed into bed, falling asleep almost immediately. Their wake-up call came bright and early at 7am, but they’d slept soundly and were ready to go. As Rey cleared the bathroom so Rose could go in, a light knock came at the door. Neither girl had ordered anything and didn’t recognize the face at the peephole so Rose grabbed her mace before cracking the door open, keeping the security bolt shut so the door couldn’t open beyond a certain point. Realizing it was room service, she stepped back and let him enter. He had at least five different trays of food and handed Rey a card before leaving. Rose raised a brow.

“I know you’re hungry Rey, but wow,” she commented.  
“I didn’t order any of this,” Rey responded, opening the card.

_I hope this helps start your day with a smile - I can’t wait to see you._  
_Love,_  
_Ben_

Rey smiled and started taking lids off the trays. “It’s from Ben!” she exclaimed.  
Rose grabbed a plate. “Good,” she commented, “because I’m starving! Let’s eat!”

They dug into the scrambled eggs, fresh fruit, croissants and bacon. Opening the last tray, Rey squealed, “Cinnamon rolls!!” She loved sweet breakfast treats more than anything.  
“Good thing our dresses are flowy and not fitted,” Rose cracked.  
“Amen!” Rey agreed.

Two hours later they were full, clean, massaged (a lovely thank you from Finn) and were ready for hair and makeup. Their gowns had been steamed and delivered to their room by Ben, who was anxious to see both of them, but mostly Rey, in the gowns. Technically it was spring, but the seasons were always late to arrive so it was still pretty chilly. Poe and Finn were getting married in a gorgeous ballroom with glass panel doors, showing off the landscaping. Flowers had just started to bloom, but inside the ballroom was decorated like a hothouse. The pale pink dresses Ben had made for them would perfectly compliment the navy suits for the men. Poe and Finn had gone for charcoal suits, and the colors blended seamlessly together in a beautiful palette. The pink, white and blue flowers cascaded all around the room. Ivy wound around the arbor set up for the grooms to stand in front of. The setting was perfect. It was a dream come true.

Rey and Rose carefully stepped into their gowns. The pink chiffon flowed gracefully down to the floor, cinched at the waist with a belt of sewn-on jewels, which matched the jewels on their shoulders that connected the front and back of the dresses. Rey swished her hips side to side in front of the large mirror in the hotel room, mesmerized by herself. She felt like a fairy princess in this beautiful pink gown, jeweled and slightly rounded train. It wasn’t really a train, but it rounded nicely behind them when they walked. It was the most beautiful gown Rey had ever worn, and she briefly allowed herself to wonder if she married Ben what sort of gown he’d create for her.

“Shoes, Rey! It’s time to go take pictures!” Rose announced.

They slipped into their matching heels and floated out of the room, like the fairies they resembled. The men were already congregated at the front of the room, including the grooms, who had decided to do a private reveal prior to having their wedding party join the pictures. “The ladies have arrived,” the photographer stated, hurrying to get in place so they remained on schedule.

Ben’s head snapped up and he let himself drown in Rey’s beauty. She was glowing.  
“Breathe, man,” Poe murmured, elbowing him.  
Ben cleared his throat and gave a swift nod in Poe’s direction.  
Rey had walked to Finn to give him a hug and tell him how handsome he looked, but she couldn’t help but notice Ben staring at her. She gave him a smile and wink before getting in place for pictures.

Ben didn’t think pictures were _ever_ going to end and if he didn’t touch Rey soon his entire body was going to spontaneously combust and -

“Do you want to, Ben?” Rey asked. Ben looked at her blankly. Everyone started chuckling, and oh god what did he miss? Was she going to be mad? She didn’t _look_ mad but that didn’t always mean anything. “Um, do you want to?” He responded, proud of himself for thinking quickly and putting the ball back in her court. “I think it’d be nice,” she shrugged one shoulder. “Then so do I,” he replied.

He soon found out he’d agreed to taking more pictures, but perked up when he realized it was just him and Rey. He smiled his most charming smile, determined not to ruin anything. Ben knew he’d forever see this week as the start as the most important time in his life. The start of his life. He had work, friends, an expensive penthouse - but nothing compared to having Rey.

They filed out of the room through a side door, waiting in a little room until the guests had arrived and been seated. Rose and Hux walked first, then Ben and Rey. Han and Leia were in the audience and Leia gasped when she saw them together. Ben was proud; he knew they made a striking couple and 95% of it was Rey. As Poe and Finn said their vows, Ben watched Rey. She teared up a couple times, loving the tender devotion between the two men. As the ceremony ended and everyone went to cocktail hour, Leia caught them.

“The two of you look gorgeous. Let me take your picture with my phone,” she said.  
Rey beamed. “Could you send it to me please?” Rey asked her.  
“Of course, dear,” Leia replied.

Ben gazed down at Rey, his entire heart in his eyes.

Unbeknownst to them, someone else snapped a picture of the moment.  
“What do you plan to do with that?” Hux asked.  
“I’m going to frame it and give it to them for a wedding present,” Rose stated.  
Hux nodded, as if it made the most sense in the world.

Rey and Ben mingled with the guests, some of whom were old family friends of Ben & Hux as well. Rey loved those guests the most because inevitably some horror story involving the three boys would be told and Ben’s ears would turn red and she would laugh gleefully. As they walked away from exactly such an ordeal, Ben muttered, “You like seeing me embarrassed don’t you?”  
Rey smiled gently. “Don’t be such a spoilsport, Ben. It’s so wonderful that you have these family friends that can tell stories.” Her smile faded. “I would do anything to hear someone tell me something about my childhood, whether it’s something I can remember or not.” Rey looked up at him solemnly.  
Ben felt like a complete ass. Of course he hadn’t considered how she would feel, hearing childhood stories about him and not having anyone to ever tell her about her own. He was overreacting about something that was harmless. Nothing said was even inappropriate or that embarrassing. “I’m sorry,” he said lowly. “I didn’t consider how different it is for you and for that I’m a complete ass.” He couldn’t even meet her eyes.  
She grabbed his hand. “No, Ben, if you are uncomfortable with it then we can stop them from talking about it. I just...think it’s lovely to hear about your childhood. Especially with Poe and Hux. It sounds like you’ve truly had the best of friends.” She squeezed his hand.  
He looked down at her. “I’m not sure sometimes that you’re even real,” he marveled.  
She chuckled and rolled her eyes. “Yes, well, I am.”

The night wore on and dancing started. Ben was a master of this kind of dancing. He stood up the second the music began and held his hand out to Rey. “Dance with me?” he asked. Her eyes sparkled as she nodded.

They danced song after song, twirling around the dance floor. She’d never danced like this but he was a strong lead, she could follow him anywhere. The only people he’d allowed to cut in on them were Han, Finn and Poe. He decided they were off limits to everyone else. As soon as Poe finished his dance with her, he was standing on the edge of the dance floor to claim her.  
“You’re hogging her, you know,” Poe smirked.  
“Don’t you have a honeymoon to get to?” Ben retorted.  
“Aye, aye, captain,” Poe saluted before scampering off to find Finn and convince him to leave.  
“Do you want to dance with other people?” Ben gently asked her.  
“Of course not, are you actually listening to him?” Rey chided.  
“I know I’m possessive, and it’s not a trait most people like,” he admitted. “I would want you to tell me if I’m being too possessive or too much to handle.”  
Rey contemplated his words for a moment before speaking. “All my life, I’ve been waiting for someone to be possessive of me. I have never had that, and I’ve read about it, written stories about it, daydreamed about someone wanting me so much that he can’t let go.” She looked up quickly with a quirky smile. “I’m not looking for a serial killer kind of possessive, don’t get me wrong, just a healthy ‘I want to be around you all the time’.”  
Ben winked. “No worries sweetheart, I just want to be around you all the time”  
Rey’s laugh tinkled across the dance floor.

\------

“Ok kids, time to get going,” Han clapped a hand on each of their backs and led them out of the room. Finn halfheartedly protested, having such a great time with their friends and loved ones, but Poe was amped up and ready to go. The crowd followed them to the doors, cheering and yelling crude remarks. Rey watched them leave through blurry eyes. They really were grown up now. Finn was the first of her small friend group to get married. Most of them weren’t even attached - or hadn’t been until this week. Rose was cuddled under Hux’s arm, Ben was wrapped around her with his chin on her shoulder. Life was changing rapidly.

“C’mon, let’s go have a celebratory drink with everyone,” Ben said gently. “We did it, they’re happily married.”

\------

Walking back into the apartment felt almost surreal. Nothing had really changed, weddings happen every day...but it felt like something within her had shifted. She always wanted a family and to be wanted, but now it felt attainable. It was within reach for her, in a way she never truly thought it would be. Realistically, though, Ben lived an entire plane ride away. They could make it work, she was sure of it, but it was going to be difficult. Nothing worth having came easy. Her entire life was built on hard work, that was nothing new and she wasn’t scared. She could figure out how to deal with the distance until she could get there and find a place, make a solid life. The city was much different than their town. She didn’t know anyone there, and she’d have to have a roommate for sure. Briefly the thought of living with Ben crossed her mind, but that wasn’t an option, really. Even if he asked her, she would say no. She’d never depended on anyone for anything, and she wasn’t going to start a relationship that way. Being beholden to someone else for her living arrangements? In a place where she didn’t know anyone? Rey was all sorts of a daydreamer but she wasn’t stupid; she wanted to at least feel on the same level as her partner and not completely dependent. She understood Ben wasn’t her parents and wouldn’t leave her the way they did. Therapy had enabled her to separate her current life from what happened, but the scars remained. Being happy had been hard work for her, and she was happy with her life, ecstatically so with Ben. Being happy in a city where he had constant demands, worked long hours, had social engagements, and she had nothing - that was different. This week had been different for both of them. Being happy didn’t mean a lack of caution. Being happy meant understanding the risks, approaching them with determination and figuring out how to best move forward. She was certain Ben would agree.

\------

Ben noted Rey’s pensive expression. He was nervous - tomorrow he was leaving, and he wanted her to come with him. He had to consider her life here, of course, and he knew it wasn’t just that she could suddenly leave with him tomorrow, but he wanted them to plan for it. Work towards it. She could move in with him, and yes it was fast but he had everything already set up and she wouldn’t need to worry about anything. Moving to a big city was a huge change but having peace of mind about living arrangements and no real worries about money for a while would allow her to focus on shifting her writing and she had told him herself that she wrote freelance so she could be flexible with where she lived or changes in her life. He could take care of everything else. He would set hours in his office so he could be home regularly and he had an office in his penthouse, it’d be fine if he had to pop in there now and then. He needed to set better boundaries anyway, he told himself. She was happy with him. He knew it was going to be a lot of changes in a short time, but he knew she’d want to come with him. But for now - for now, the night was not over. His time with her, exclusively, was not finished.

He scrolled through his phone until he found the song he wanted. Pressed play, gently setting it down on the coffee table as the music started to swirl around them. Held his hand out to her and she came into his arms, softly, willingly. Wrapped his arms around her, gently swaying as the moonlight poured in through her windows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter...is coming. That's all I can say about it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening the door, he walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that's the entire chapter summary. I wrote this right when I got sick, so please forgive anything crazy. Thanks to all of you who read this and comment or leave kudos, it really means the world to me. Finally feeling ok again, so sorry about the delay getting this posted.

Rey doesn’t actually remember falling asleep. She remembers dancing, cuddling with Ben in her bed, both of them talking lowly, trying to extend the night. But she’s dreaming now and it’s glorious. 

Her hands are tied above her head, he’s slowly kissing his way down her body. She’s sweating and he blows lightly on her, goosebumps breaking out on her arms, nipples hardening to rosebud points. It makes her giggle, and she wishes it weren’t a dream. “You like that, pussycat?” he whispers, and she gasps as his lips close around her nipple, tasting her. She wants his cock, and it’s her dream so she tells him exactly that. He laughs softly, darkly. “I know you do, you sweet little slut. You always want my cock.” He keeps teasing her, licking and sucking on her body, marking her as his. She whines. “Give it to me, I want it now,” she begged, arching her back and spreading her legs as far as she could. “Let me taste you,” he countered huskily. He was holding back. His body already radiated energetic need to fuck her, and she wanted to be fucked. “But you want to fuck me,” she whispered. “I will fuck you,” he promised, sliding a finger deep into her cunt. “It’s so wet, fuck,” she barely heard him, her whimpers filling her mind, begging for more. “Shhh, shhh,” he pushed a second, then a third finger inside her. She was full, but not full like his cock makes her. “Please sir, your cock, fuck me with your cock,” she thrust her hips in the air, as if she could make his fingers disappear and find what she desperately wanted. He leaned down to suck her clit, twisting his fingers slightly to rub her where she needed it deep inside. With a few hard strokes, she was coming apart on his fingers and he licked up her sweet juices, drinking it like he was dying of thirst. Moving his body up to meet hers, he lined his cock up with her soaking wet hole and snapped his hips against her, sheathing himself fully in one move. 

Rey’s eyes popped open as a scream reverberated in her ears. What was going on? She was on the verge of panicking when she felt him pull out and thrust back in. She moaned again, wrapping her legs around him and pulling him in as deep as he could go. He kept up the slow pace, hitting her deep in her cunt, dragging his cock against her the way he knew would drive her crazy. She writhed beneath him, her hands together above her bed, his hand holding hers in place and his other hand on her hip. “Fuck me sir, fuck me...please I want it hard, please,” she begged him. All she wanted was him to lose his control and make pussy ache. 

He looked like a god above her. Broad shoulders, loose dark hair, black eyes, long nose and his perfectly spaced moles. He was, without a doubt, a specimen of perfection. He smirked down at her, continuing to go at his own pace. “You wanna be fucked hard?” 

“Yesssss, please,” she whined. 

“Only little sluts like to be fucked hard, is that what you are? Are you a little slut?” he demanded to know, letting go of her hip to pinch her nipples, flicking each one afterwards. 

“No, sir, no, I’m _your_ little slut just yours, I only want to be yours,” she panted out, thrusting her hips wildly against his. 

He wanted this to last the rest of the night. He never wanted to stop feeling her wrapped around him, and he wanted her to want him enough to come with him. But when she told him she was his, only his, he lost it. Leaning down over her, one hand on her hands, one hand wrapped around throat, he fucked into her hard and fast, splitting her in two. His balls slapped against her ass. She tried to move but she couldn’t, held down in every way. His eyes were gleaming, watching her trying to move, and she realized how much it turned her on to watch him watching her struggle. She struggled harder, the smug look on his face turning heated as he watched her tits bounce and heard her tiny gasps. He leaned down, biting her shoulder and she fell over the edge. She screamed his name over and over again, pushing him towards his own release and he shouted as he filled her. 

He collapsed beside her; they both needed a moment to catch their breath. She could see the first lights of dawn approaching through her window, and felt her heart crack. A pinch to her nipple startled her out of her thoughts and she gasped, looking at Ben. He grinned at her, pushing his sweaty hair off his forehead. “You looked entirely too serious for just having been fucked,” he teased. She rolled her eyes and smiled, determined not to break his good mood. “Untie me,” she demanded, her voice husky from sleep. He slowly untied her, massaging her wrists and making sure he didn’t leave any marks. She watched him, this man who fulfilled her sexual fantasies and somehow also fulfilled her romantic fantasies. She loved him. 

Rising up on her knees, she straddled his chest. He was so broad her knees didn’t even fully hit the bed. He slid his hands behind his head, giving her a lascivious once-over. “This is how a man likes to wake up,” he yawned, his exertions catching up to him. Rey slid up slightly, until her pussy was almost directly over his face, asking him, “Do you want breakfast?” 

His cum had slid down her legs, she was still a mess down there, but he ate her enthusiastically. She came twice, and after the second time she couldn’t bear the stimulation and slid off of him. Breathing heavily, she moved down the bed, positioning herself between his legs. He moaned as she licked him, getting him sloppy wet for her little mouth. She had deepthroated him before and she wanted to do it again. Moving him to the back of her mouth, she swallowed little by little until he was almost fully in her. His hands were fists in her hair. He rolled his hips once to test her, and she didn’t gag. “Good girl,” he ground out, rolling his hips again. He used her mouth like the willing little hole that it was, and when he was ready to come he pulled her off, bringing her up to kiss her. She was wild for him, clawing at him, biting his lower lip and making noises he never wanted to stop hearing. Her cunt was dripping down her leg, aching to be filled again. 

“Get on me and fuck me,” Ben commanded, pulling her hair to pull her head back. She obeyed immediately, but this time instead of facing him she faced her door, letting him see her plump, juicy ass each time she moved up and down him. Ben loved the view, gripping her cheeks and spreading them as she bounced on him, seeing that tight little pucker clench as she got closer to seeing stars. 

“Rub your clit, baby,” he said roughly. She moaned out her agreement, rubbing two little fingers around her clit. “I’m almost there, fuck,” she breathed out, still bouncing wildly, and she felt his finger push slowly into her asshole. Rey flew right over the edge, her wordless scream echoing in her head, stars shooting behind her eyes as he continued to finger her. Her body finally stopped convulsing and she fell against the bed in front of her. He leaned up and situated her body on the bed before sliding back into her. He fucked her while she laid there, until he was almost bursting inside her, then flipped her over, looking at her sex-tired body laid out in front of him, free to do whatever he wished with. He jerked himself furiously, feeling his balls tighten, pumping rope after rope of cum on her tits and stomach. 

He cleaned her up gently before turning her around in bed and tucking her in. She was exhausted, and he needed to get ready to leave. 

\------

She jerked awake, looking wildly around her room and finding it empty of anything Ben. Falling out of bed, she pulled on her pink silk robe and ran out of the room, terrified to find the apartment empty. His suitcase was in front of the door, waiting for him. A throat cleared behind her. She whipped around and her eyes filled with tears. “Oh my god, I thought you had left and I didn’t get to say goodbye,” she confessed. He shook his head. “I’d never do that to you, Rey. Speaking of saying goodbye, though, there’s something I want to talk to you about.” He ran his fingers through his hair, and she knew he was nervous. She was too, but this was good. She wanted to talk to him, too. “You first,” she said softly, smiling at him to try to ease his nerves. 

“Ok, well. I wanted to ask you, and I know this is a lot but hear me out...but I wanted to ask you if you would come to the city. I have a great apartment, it’s big and has plenty of room. It would be perfect for us and I know it’s fast but you are able to work from wherever, while I do have to be there. I could take care of us easily and you could continue with your current work or find something else if you wanted…” 

Rey knew he was still talking, but he was looking at the ground and if he’d have looked at her, he’d have stopped. The shock was evident on her expression, this wasn’t what she wanted _at all_ . She didn’t want to depend on him or be beholden to him for _anything_ . Her panic rose until she was choking on it. Without a thought she blurted out, “NO, _no_ \- that - that isn’t what I want at ALL, I don’t want this at ALL!” 

Ben’s face closed, shuttering every emotion he’d ever thought he’d had. Of course she didn’t want this. It was a week of fun for her, regardless of what she’d claimed about being exclusive, he had misunderstood the situation and made a fool out of himself. Her face showed her horror and his delusion at the thought that someone could actually want _him_ rose to the surface as he walked stiffly to the door. “My apologies, Rey, I clearly misread the situation.” Opening the door, he walked out. 

Rey stood in the living room, certain she was in a nightmare. Certain that Ben hadn’t just left, certain that she hadn’t word vomited her feelings like she used to as a child, certain that the week they shared was the start of her life. Only one of those was an actual certainty. He left her. He left her. That wasn’t what she meant. She didn’t mean she didn’t want a relationship with HIM. Taking short shallow breaths, she felt the panic spread through her body at ruining the one thing she wanted more than anything else, and crumpled to the ground. 

\------

Ben sat in first class, his heart bleeding and broken. His fingers traced over her features on his phone. He’d been hurt so many times by people he thought loved him. He felt the tears spill over as the plane lifted off, and in a split second decision, he scrolled down and hit “BLOCK”. 

\------

A knock sounded on her door. She sat silently on the couch, willing whomever it was to leave her alone. The knock sounded again. And a third time. Finally she heard, “If you don’t open this door, Rey, I’ll break it down.” Rose. Rey walked to the door, opening it and being immediately enveloped in a tight hug. Rose knew. How did Rose know?

“He called Hux,” Rose said before Rey could question her. Rose looked at her sympathetically and Rey wanted the earth to open and swallow her. Rose grabbed a bag off the ground and shut the door. “Now, I know what happened from his point of view, but it doesn’t seem to match how I know you feel about him, so let’s hydrate and eat and we’ll see if we can figure out what happened here,” Rose commented softly. “First, go shower, and I’ll get started in the kitchen.”

A half hour later, Rey was sitting at the table, staring at the food Rose had plated for her. She just couldn’t eat it. Rose watched her, concerned, before handing her a gatorade. “At least drink something,” Rose insisted. 

Rey acquiesced and sipped the gatorade. It had been painful to wash Ben off her. She was still not sure what exactly happened. Walking Rose through the morning (skipping the sex), she described in detail Ben’s request for her to come live with him and be taken care of. How she didn’t want that, but not because she didn’t want him, because she didn’t want to feel like she owed him anything, or have it held over her head in future disagreements or when making decisions. It terrified her to feel so far beneath someone else, and she’d lived enough of that as a child. Rose listened, engaged in her story, and Rey knew that she was mentally comparing it to the story Ben had told Hux. When Rey finished, Rose nodded. 

“Well, Ben definitely thought you were saying that you didn’t want a relationship with him and didn’t want _him_ as opposed to what you actually meant. This is a huge misunderstanding,” Rose stated with authority. 

Rey shook her head, confused. “Why would Ben think that? I’ve told him I wanted to be exclusive. I told him I wanted to be with him. There’s no way he actually thought I was saying I didn’t want him. He’d have to be a fool and -”

Rose interrupted her. “And we are all fools in love.” 

Rey glared at her. “No, this is absurd. He walked out on me, he left me here like I don’t even matter. That isn’t ok, none of this is ok. You don’t love someone and not fight for them, he didn’t love me. He wanted me. I was an idiot to think there was more to this than there was.” 

Rose laughed. “You’re a fool too.”

Rey nodded, tears rolling down her face. “I am a fool. I loved him and thought he was it for me. I could just feel it, you know? It was right. Now...now what do I do? How do you go on living, content with mediocrity, after you know what perfection feels like?” Rose pulled her close as she sobbed, letting Rey release all her grief, confusion and anger. 

When she finished, Rose pulled back slightly and pushed Rey’s hair off her face. “Darling, is it entirely possible that he -” 

“I don’t care what’s possible, Rose,” Rey retorted stubbornly. “I only care that he left, like everyone does, and yet again I sit here alone. He knew it. He knew how I felt and he still walked out that door. He didn’t even hug me, there was nothing, and yes I had sort of yelled at him that I didn’t want what he was offering but -” 

“But he’s supposed to understand and accept everything about you while you pick and choose what to be understandable and accepting of with him?” Rose questioned gently, with a raised brow. 

“You know what, I just want to be alone now. Thanks for bringing stuff for me but I’m not in the right place to talk to anyone,” Rey said coldly. 

“Rey -” 

“You can see yourself out, I’m sure,” Rey added, walking to her room and shutting the door. 

Rose sighed and laid her head on the table. These two morons would be the death of her. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re done with this foolishness, Benjamin,” his mother stated clearly. “We’ve come to help you.” 
> 
> “And what is it that I need help with?” he countered.
> 
> “You need help with Rey,” she nodded. 
> 
> His eyes flew to Poe. Poe nodded. So, Ben thought, they’re in this together. His life hadn’t required multiple levels of manipulation since he got sent home from his uncle’s camp when he turned 14. Ben sighed, opened the door and let them in. 

The next four weeks dragged for Ben. Maybe it’s because he’s not sleeping. Maybe it’s because he only leaves his office to shower and change his clothes, take some time at the gym and make some protein shakes. Sometimes he dozes off randomly, but he can’t remember the last time he laid down in bed with the intent to sleep for the night. He just can’t. He sees his bed and he sees her. She should be in it. It’s where she belongs. He absentmindedly rubs his chest, a habit he’s gotten into when he thinks of her. He doesn’t know what happened that day in the apartment, and he wonders sometimes if he grossly misunderstood what she was saying to him, but she was very clear in her “I don’t want that at all”. What should he have done? Forced it on her? No. He’d never do that. She was strong, smart and kind. If he had pushed her to that point just by asking her to come with him and assure her of his ability to take care of her while she decided what she wanted, then it never would have worked. He sighed deeply. His work had suffered. Before he had been driven, now he was just empty. Now he knew what life could be. Except it wasn’t. Not for him. Never for him. 

He picked up a colored pencil and started to sketch. 

\------

Rey had lost weight. Her clothes were loose. She pulled her sweatshirt over her head, trying to decide if she wanted to eat breakfast or just have coffee with a side of sadness. How long did it take to get over a heartbreak? Finn lost his shit when she told him what happened, lecturing her as well as him, even though he wasn’t there. “I can’t go anywhere!” he exclaimed, gesturing madly. She rolled her eyes at the memory. She apologized to Rose when Finn chewed her out for that, too. Rey had planned to apologize anyway - Rose had made a perfectly valid point but it was incredibly difficult to swallow that morning, still bruised and aching, wanting to place blame and be angry. Four weeks of sleeping alone, being alone, had softened her to realizing she was hurt and sad. Hurt because she thought he knew how much she wanted to be with him, sad because he didn’t, and that’s why he left. Poe had come with Finn once, taken one look at her and shook his head. Finn confided later that they’d seen Ben recently and he looked rough, too. She wanted to ask what he meant, exactly, and if Ben was ok. But it wasn’t her place, so she just nodded and continued on. In a way she felt completely stupid. It was just a week. One week. But it’s amazing how one week can change your life so completely.

A rapid knock on her door jerked her out of her thoughts. She wasn’t expecting anyone. Throwing the door open, she opened her mouth, then closed it again. 

Leia eyed her suspiciously, “Good morning Rey, may I come in?”

Rey nodded and motioned for her to enter. She thought if she spoke, she may never quit speaking and also maybe cry? Oh god. She could  _ not  _ cry in front of Leia. 

Leia perched on her couch politely. “I’ve decided to take a trip to the city. I thought I’d invite you to come along, and you could spend the time with Ben while I take care of some business I have. I realize you haven’t been able to get out to see him, so I thought it’d be a nice trip to take together.” 

Rey’s mouth was hanging open, like a fish looking for a hook. 

“Leia, I’m sorry but, what do you mean?”

“I mean take a trip to see Ben, my dear. What else could I mean?”

“I - I mean - have you talked to him? Since he left?”

“No, well, some text messages here and there but I haven’t spoken to him on the phone. He assured me he’d have time to see me when I arrived, though. I thought you could come as a surprise. He never much liked surprises but I do think he’d like this one,” Leia finished encouragingly. 

“Oh god,” Rey moaned, her head falling into her hands. 

“What am I missing? Because clearly it’s something,” Leia questioned, one eyebrow raised in a manner that reminded her so much of Ben. “Come sit by me and let’s chat.” 

Rey sat. Taking a deep breath, she relayed her life to Leia, telling her how she’d been orphaned, her kind teachers, her hard work in college and as a writer, and how she often felt different from others just by the life she’d been forced to lead. Most of the choices she made hadn’t been hers. It wasn’t fair of Ben to just come in here and assume things especially when he hadn’t even tried to discuss it with her beforehand, and then leave her without letting her say her side. Rey didn’t realize she was crying by the time she finished her story and Leia was holding her close. 

“He’s a fool, like his father before him,” Leia sighed out irritably. 

“We are all fools in love,” Rey said quietly, remembering what Rose said to her. 

Leia smiled gently at her, wiping tears away. “Yes, my dear, we are. Let me think about this, ok? I have a few ideas but I want to be sure...I just got him back. I can’t lose him again.” 

Rey’s eyes widened. She didn’t know what Leia meant exactly, but she knew she’d never come between Ben and his family and she told Leia so. 

Leia smiled and chucked her under the chin. “Of course not, I know that. This kind of situation has to be handled with care. Ben has always been incredibly sensitive, which sometimes has led to him acting rashly. I’ll call you soon.” 

As quickly as she’d appeared, she left, leaving Rey wondering what Leia was planning. 

\------

Leia stepped out of the apartment building and stomped to her car. No one could do anything correctly, but that was fine, she could take care of anything. And do it correctly. 

\------

Ben’s assistant made him leave work at 7 that night, going back to his empty apartment. Fitting, he thought, since his life felt so empty. He had to move on, but he didn’t know how. It was one week. He’d had longer lasting flings that left no impact on his well-being at all, but he couldn’t get Rey out of his mind. He knew they had a connection and he knew they were soulmates. There was no other for him. Instead of going home, he went to the gym, punching bag after bag until his hands were bruised and his body was exhausted. Now, he could go home and pass out. There was no other way. 

Taking the elevator up to his floor, he stopped short when he stepped off the elevator and saw his mom and Poe sitting in front of his door. They must’ve been there for a while if  _ Leia  _ was sitting on the floor.  _ This _ isn’t good, he thought. 

“What’s going on?” he asked carefully. 

“We’re done with this foolishness, Benjamin,” his mother stated clearly. “We’ve come to help you.” 

“And what is it that I need help with?” he countered.

“You need help with Rey,” she nodded. 

His eyes flew to Poe. Poe nodded. So, Ben thought, they’re in this together. His life hadn’t required multiple levels of manipulation since he got sent home from his uncle’s camp when he turned 14. Ben sighed, opened the door and let them in. 

Turning once he reached the living room, he flopped down sullenly on the couch. “Why do you think I need help with Rey? She made her decision very clear. She’s not interested in being here with me, or being with me, so there’s nothing to help.” 

“Ben, I love you, but everything you just said was wrong. Rey does want to be with you, but maybe it looks different than what you pictured. Did you even give her a chance to speak? Did you ask her what going forward looked like to her? Do you know what she wants?” 

Ben looked between Leia and Poe, his mouth opening and closing. Finally he said, “I guess not, no.” 

Leia nodded. “Your father was foolish, too. It’s a Solo trait.” 

Ben raised a brow. “Are you sure it’s not an Organa trait? Or a Skywalker one?” 

Poe grinned. “Maybe it’s just a male one.” 

Ben threw a pillow at him. “Speak for yourself!”

Poe caught it and laughed. “Hey  _ I’m  _ not the one that had to have interference run with the love of my life, now am I??”

Leia smiled watching the two men bicker good-naturedly, reminding her of their childhood. She had been thrilled when Poe found Finn. Ecstatic when Ben found Rey. Her goal was for them to be settled and happy. Oh, and grandchildren.

Ben ordered takeout from his favorite Chinese restaurant and they ate enough for at least five people. He was enjoying their company, but also glad to not be alone. Poe ran down to retrieve their bags from the rental car and Ben teased Leia, “What would you have done if I had kicked you two out?” 

“You know there is literally nowhere in the city that wouldn’t be glad to have me,” Leia threw back. 

Ben chuckled and excused himself to shower. He hadn’t asked them about Rey directly, yet, but he was working up the courage. Seeing them, seeing Poe, brought back memories of Poe’s wedding night. How beautiful she looked in that dress, how she danced all night with him and then again in the apartment. How she slowly removed the dress before yawning loudly enough to scare small children and large animals. He smiled. She was everything, and he was a fool. 

Walking back into the living room, he plopped a few blankets and pillows on the couch for Poe. He had three bedrooms in the massive apartment, but only two of them actually had beds and Poe insisted Leia sleep in the second bedroom. He wasn’t sure the last time he’d used the guest room. Poe let out a low whistle, and Ben turned to see what was going on. Poe strolled toward him, arms crossed over his chest. 

“So how would you say you’ve been dealing with the fallout from Rey?” Poe asked him bluntly. Ben jerked slightly at how it stung. “I’ve been going to the gym, and working,” he responded. “Nothing like what I would have done years ago, don’t worry,” he added. Poe shook his head. “Dude I didn’t have to have eyes to see that you two were made for one another, but you also lusted after one another. You’ve always been built but you look like someone carved you out of marble. Can you even  _ have  _ that many abs? Is that right, am I counting eight? How do you get eight abs? I thought the limit was six,” Poe carried on, as Ben’s cheeks and ears burned red. “Alright, alright enough,” Ben growled. He sank down on the couch, and Poe sank beside him. 

“Tell me,” he said quietly, “how is she?” 

Poe sobered. “She’s alive.” 

“That doesn’t sound...that doesn’t sound great.” 

“Ben, I won’t lie to you, she’s handled it somewhat badly. I don’t think you’ve handled it well either but she isolated herself for a solid week. We had no idea until we got back from our honeymoon and it was the equivalent of walking into a dumpster fire. She’s written the stories she’d committed to prior to this happening, but she hasn’t taken on anything. The third week we started making her leave the house and I think that helped her, but she’s barely eating. She’s lost weight. It’s like her sunshine is...gone.” 

Ben leaned over, putting his head in his hands and swallowed all the guilt of Poe’s words. He had done that to her. He had left her, blocked her, and then left them both to rot in their grief bubbles. 

“She tried to contact you one day last week, after your mom had been there. She realized then that you blocked her. I think it started the process over in a few ways but it made her realize all of this was final and she needed to move on.” 

Ben’s head snapped up. “What do you mean final and move on?”

Poe smiled grimly. “Exactly what it sounds like.”

“Mother fucker I -” Ben ran his hand down his face. “I can’t let this be the end, Poe. I have to figure out a way.” 

Poe clapped him on the shoulder. “Why do you think we’re here? We weren’t going to let you be an idiot any longer.” 

“Thank God,” Ben muttered. 

\------

Finn, Rose and Rey were crowded on her couch, watching Jurassic Park for the billionth time. Rey’s mind wasn’t on the movie, though. Finn let it slip that Poe was in the city with Ben. All she could think of was him, and how awkward it would be when he eventually came in and their friend groups were together. Maybe she’d conveniently plan a trip for those weekends. Until she could face him without the steady ache that resides where her heart used to. She had a moment of weakness last week and reached out to him, only to find her number had been blocked. The message never delivered, and her healing process started over. It felt like cutting open a healing wound. 

Finn and Rose noted Rey’s faraway look, exchanging a glance. “Rey, you know, Poe is in the city with Ben. He said Ben hardly sleeps. He’s just basically going to the gym and work, really...not living,” Finn commented. 

“I think that’s really terrible, considering you’re doing much the same with the exception of the gym,” Rose added. 

Rey wasn’t sure what they were trying to say. “Spit it out guys, you know I don’t read between the lines well.” 

“Right,” Finn nodded. “Ok Rey, you need to make a plan to see Ben again and explain your side of this to him. If he leaves then you know it was -” 

Rey was shaking her head furiously. “Absolutely not Finn! He ripped my heart out of my chest last time and he blocked me and you want me to take off to the city and let him stomp on it?! Why would you even suggest such a thing?” 

“Because we really believe Ben misses you and doesn’t understand how you feel at all,” Rose said gently. 

“Think back to what he said to you, Rey. He literally said he wanted to be with you and care for you. You understood it as being dependent on him, and I get why. Your past shaped you in a lot of ways and I don’t think you should ever be content to live off of someone else, if anyone knows that it’s me and you know it,” Finn continued kindly, “but you have to consider this strictly from his point of view. All he knows is you told him you didn’t want that at all, and his offer was for you to come be with him. It tore his heart out, too.” 

Rey sat, letting their words penetrate her soul, closing her eyes and deciding if she was going to give up, she needed to give up because it was completely and utterly hopeless. She opened her eyes, looking at the two concerned but hopeful faces in front of her, and nodded. “Ok,” she whispered, “I’ll go see him.” 

Finn and Rose gaped at her for a moment before throwing their hands up and cheering. Rey gave a small smile, hoping their insight was true. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters left, lovelies. Thank you for following this story, for leaving the kudos and comments, and being so generally supportive. I appreciate it so much <3
> 
> Come see me on twitter! @MrsAndiBex


End file.
